Just A Stupid Mistake
by KellyIsAGleek
Summary: Kurt doesn't trust Blaine, Blaine doesn't trust Kurt. Maybe they shouldn't be together after all. Isn't trust the most important thing in a relationship. Maybe Their love isnt real. They start the year as a couple but can they end the year as one?
1. The Kiss

**_Takes place during the senior year, Kurt Blaine Sebastian, Massive Klaine shipper :)_**

**_Just a little something i've had in my head this is just a short little chapter to get into the swing of things. Reviews do help. :) enjoy _**

**_xxx_**

* * *

><p>"I really don't like him Blaine." Kurt said as the two watched Sebastian take a seat in the auditorium. Blaine smiled at him. "Oh he's harmless."<p>

"You honestly didnt notice him flirting." Blaine laughed a little as Kurt turned away. "Kurt don't worry about it, he can flirt all he wants im not going anywhere." Kurt smiled. "Good!"

"Okay you lot listen up we're about to start so good luck and lets take our seats." The New Directions sat down and Sebastian waved up at Blaine. He returned the wave. "Blaine put your hand down." Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt's hand. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere." They watched as the two glee clubs, including the trouble tones, preformed. "We got this." Finn said to Blaine. Blaine smiled, they were getting along. "Guys you're up." Mr Shu said.

* * *

><p>"We rocked that stage tonight. It was amazing!" Kurt said in the green room after they found out they had won. "Tina that was so good." Tina smiled. "And Blaine you were you were to." Blaine smiled to his boyfriend. "Why thank you Kurt, you rocked too." He gave Kurt a hug. "I like that Sebastian decided to come on his own. No other warblers." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Will you forget about him. Kurt he is just being friendly, how many times do i have to tell you you not to worry about him." Kurt smiled. "Well just dont get to friendly with him, he will try it on with you." Blaine laughed. They all split up and headed home.<p>

Blaine walk out to his car. "Hey Blaine. Trust you to be the last out." Blaine saw Sebastian next to his car. "Hey what are you doing here?" Blaine asked thinking of what Kurt had said to him. "Just wanted to say you owned that stage tonight. Control was hot and so were you." Blaine smiled. "Look Sebastian its not like i dont appreciate your compliments but you know i have Kurt and all this flirting you do its not fair on him. I dont have a problem because its harmless really im not going to leave Kurt but, he is getting a little jealous. Can you back off a little please."

Sebastian smirked. "Wow sorry i didn't realize Kurt was so... protective and clingy."

"He isnt clingy."

"He sounds it." Sebastian took a step forward. "If it isnt bothering you why should i stop. Its not like I'm harming you in any way." Blaine stepped back and smiled worriedly. "Blaine you look so fidgety. Will you relax." Blaine laughed. "Sorry. Look i should get going. See you later."

Sebastian stepped forward again. "Look Blaine whilst its just the two of us i wanna say i think you're awesome and i also think Kurt is wrong for you. He isnt your type,"

"And you are?" Sebastian tilted his head back and laughed. "I think i am." Blaine shook his head. "I'm happy with Kurt and you're a great guy but back off okay." Sebastian laughed again. "Blaine Anderson are you scared?" Blaine stuttered, "W-what n-no!" Blaine felt his palms get sweaty, what was wrong with him. Sebastian stepped closer. "I think you are. What do you think im going to do." Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach as Sebastian stroked his arm.

"S-stop." Blaine whispered. Sebastian ignored him. "Come on stop pretending to yourself. Kurt isnt right for you. I am." Sebastian leant forward and kissed him. Blaine stood shocked. He didn't know what to do, Sebastian was forceful but nice. The kiss lasted a while until Blaine came to his senses. He pushed him away. "What the hell i told you to back off."

Sebastian smirked. "Don't act like you didnt enjoy that." He said. Blaine shook his head. "No! I have a boyfriend. Kurt! Don't mention this okay." Blaine got into his car and drove off. He wasn't as angry as he thought. "Im with Kurt." He said and drove home.


	2. The Lima Bean Kiss

Blaine splashed some water into his face, he looked into the mirror and saw his sleepless eyes. "Just a stupid mistake." He whispered, thinking about Sebastian again. He dried his face and got ready for school. "Blaine remember Dads coming back from his business trip tonight." Blaine sighed. "Great." His mum shook him by his shoulders. "Its going to be okay, i'll talk to your dad about Kurt." Blaine smiled. "Thanks mum but i don't think he'll be okay by this. He accepted I'm gay sure but i don't think he is ready to accept i actually have a boyfriend." He kissed his mum on the cheek and left.

He pulled up outside McKinley. His phone buzzed so he checked it. "_Hey Blaine didn't see you all weekend, how about we catch up again soon. I enjoyed our last visit."_ Blaine rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He walked into the school and up to his locker. "Hey Blaine where have you been." Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was still buzzing from their win at sectionals. "Ah yeah my Dads coming back today so i was prepping the house all weekend." Blaine lied, he didn't want to see Kurt he was feeling to guilty about the kiss.

Kurt nodded at him, "Okay well Finn said something about wanting to see you. Dunno what for but it sounded urgent." Blaine nodded at Kurt. "If he starts having a go im not going to be happy."

"Relax Blaine, you two have sorted out your differences, it'll be okay."

"Well i best get going to class don't want to be late for double English." Blaine walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, Kurt said you wanted to talk to me." Blaine caught up with Finn at lunch. "Oh yeah, lets go somewhere more private i don't want anyone hearing this." Blaine grew worried but figured it was just Rachel or Kurt's Christmas present. "What's up, don't know what to get Kurt for Christmas cause he said something about a new sweater but i'd just get him money."<p>

"Its not about Kurt, its about you."

"What i want for Christmas cause I'm not expecting anything from you."

"No Blaine!" Finn sighed. He wiped his face with his hands. "I saw you and him." Blaine's eyes grew wide, panic took over him. "Wh-what do you mean?" Finn looked at him and shook his head. "You know what, you and Sebastian. Don't try to deny it i saw with my own two eyes."

"Saw what."

"The kiss Blaine. I thought i could trust you, i thought you would look out for Kurt."

"Finn you have it wrong okay, he kissed me, i pushed him off." Finn rolled his eyes. "After like 5 minuets. Don't try and pretend, he made the first move but you returned it!"

"I pushed him off me and told him to back off."

"Yeah after. You should have dodged him or something!" Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry okay, just don't tell Kurt i feel like crap already!"

"Good. You should. I won't tell as long as you don't do anything like that again!" Finn walked back to the cafeteria. Blaine sighed with relief. He followed Finn back and sat down with the rest of the glee club. "What were you talking about?" Rachel asked. "Its a surprise." Finn said popping a strawberry into her mouth. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"What were you talking about?" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled, "Rachel's present."

"He could have asked me."

"He knew you'd tell." Kurt laughed. "Very true."

* * *

><p>"Why does this coffee have to taste so good?" Blaine smiled at Kurt as they sat in their usual space at the Lima Bean. "The amount of money we waste here though."<p>

"Its not waste!" Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand. He looked into his eyes and smiled. "What?" Kurt said blushing a little. "Nothing i just, i really love you Kurt." Kurt smiled. "I love you too."

"Hey guys what's going on." Kurt rolled his eyes and drank a sip of his coffee. "Don't mind if i join you I'm just a little lonely over there." Sebastian sat down next to Blaine. "Congrats on your win, i already said that to Blaine but there's one for you Kurt." Sebastian smirked.

"When did you say that to Blaine?"

"He text me!" Blaine said before Sebastian could speak. "Right." There was a silence between the three. "I'm gonna go to the toilet. Be back in a few." Kurt got up and left. "So you didn't tell Kurt then?"

"There was nothing to tell." Sebastian laughed to himself. "I guess we stay each other's dirty little secret then. I'm cool with that." Sebastian leaned in to give Blaine another kiss but Blaine backed off. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Kurt's not here yet." Sebastian lent in again but this time Blaine pushed him away. "What is your problem!" Sebastian snapped. "I have a boyfriend."

"So you keep saying yet you aloud me to kiss you on friday."

"I pushed you away."

"After ages. Look Blaine i will tell you again, Kurt isn't right for you. Look me in the eye right now and tell me you didn't like that kiss." Blaine shook his head. "You can't, i knew it." Sebastian stood up and headed for the door. Blaine followed, "Wait, its just, i love Kurt, he is amazing in every way."

"But?"

"No buts, sure i enjoyed that kiss is what good and i was taken by surprise but it shouldn't have happened."

"But you liked it right?" Blaine sighed and nodded, "Yeah i guess i did."

"Thats all i needed to know." Sebastian, once again, took Blaine by surprise and kissed him. It was short so Blaine didnt have time to push him away. Sebastian left and Blaine went back to their table. Kurt walked out of the toilet and sat down, "Where did the idiot go?" Blaine smiled. "He erm left."

"Good cause i don't like him." Blaine laughed. "Ooh phone just went off." Kurt took out his phone and frowned. "From Finn." He said passing the phone to Blaine. Blaine looked at the text, "_I saw."_ Was all it said. Blaine bit his lip. "Kurt i need to talk to you."

"Hold on, another text just came." Kurt took his phone back. "Finn's outside. Guess i got a better lift home. I should go, see you later."

"Wait Kurt please this is important."

"I'm sure it can wait. Tell me on the way out."

"Its a long story." They headed outside. "Its about Sebastian."

"Urgh Blaine i don't really wanna talk to him." Finn got out his car and walked over to them. "Hey Blaine, had a nice coffee?"

"Finn please let me tell him."

"I suppose, Blaine, you're about to tell me that was a mistake as well. Only this time i didnt see you push him off."

"What's going on?" Kurt said looking confused. "Its what i want to talk to you about. Sebastian he..."

"Blaine and Sebastian kissed, Kurt, twice and I'm guessing Blaine enjoyed it." Blaine shook his head. "No thats not right."

"Shut up Blaine i saw you both times."

"Blaine is Finn telling the truth?" Kurt asked, he looked sad and Blaine knew he couldn't lie. "Okay yes we kissed but the first time i pushed him off-"

"After 5 minuets" Blaine shot Finn a look. "The second was so short i didnt have time to push him off. Please you have to believe that." Kurt felt his eyes fill with tears. "I thought i could trust you."

"Kurt please-"

"No. I told you not to trust him, i warned you about him. I TOLD YOU!" Kurt shook his head and walked away from Blaine. "Kurt please don't do this let me explain." Finn stood in front of Blaine. "No way dude. Back off okay."

Finn and Kurt drove off leaving Blaine alone in the car park.


	3. Bad Timing

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said standing by Kurt at his locker. Kurt rolled is eyes and walked away. "What you're not even gonna hear me out." Kurt stopped and turned to look at Blaine, "I thought you might have gotten the message. I do not want to be near you Blaine!" Blaine shook his head. "You don't mean that Kurt."

"Don't I? I have ignored you texts and calls and Facebook messages. Yes I mean it I don't want to see you ever again so get lost." Kurt turned away leaving Blaine in the hallway alone. People looked at him as he turned around and began kicking the locker doors. "Well there's the cheater." Finn said walking over to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "This is your fault, you know damn right I pushed him off." Finn laughed. "I saw what I saw Blaine. I'm not having my brother being treating like dirt, not again. Just be happy he hasn't told Burt yet. Careful though cause he'll find out soon." Finn walked away. Blaine kicked the lockers again, he made a racket ut didn't stop until Mr Shu came out.

"Whoa Blaine calm down. Shouldn't you be in class?" Blaine huffed. "Yeah, i'll go now." He said, walking away. Mr Shu watched him go, he was worried about him.

* * *

><p>It was the end of school and Blaine was in the Gym. He was on the punch bags again. "You look hot when you're angry." Blaine hit the bag harder and stormed toward Sebastian. "Hey watch it Blaine!"<p>

"You have ruined every thing. Just leave get out! This isn't your school, you shouldn't be here!"

"I thought I'd come say hi, our last few visits have been rather eventful." Sebastian said taking a step closer to Blaine. "Don't try anything Sebastian. They were mistake, should never have happened!"

"But you told me you liked it, mistakes that you enjoyed." Blaine bit his lip. "But mistakes none the less and im gonna do what ever it takes to get Kurt back, so kindly get lost. I don't wanna see you any more!"

"You cant get rid of me that easily." Sebastian swiped in and kissed Blaine again, just as Kurt walked in.

"I can't believe this." Kurt cried turning around quickly. Blaine pushed Sebastian, threw off his gloves and ran after Kurt. "Wait please Kurt don't go." Kurt stopped.

"You want to know why i walked in, because i was gonna apologise, i over reacted because you did push him off. I loved you so much i thought i should give you the benefit of the doubt. I guess i was wrong."

"Nothings changed." Kurt laughed at Blaine's comment. "How can you even say that." He shook his head. "Kurt please. Its you i love, always have always will. He is just some stupid guy that's getting in the way."

"You weren't saying that at the Lima Bean Blaine!" Sebastian said walking towards them. Kurt shook his head and placed his hand on his hips. "And what were you saying Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer. "I'll tell you, he said that he liked kissing me didn't you Blaine?" Blaine looked at Kurt, he couldn't lie to him, "Yes but i also said it was a mistake." Kurt began walking away. Blaine chased after him and took his arm. "The biggest mistake i have ever made and i feel so terrible because of it."

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand off. "Don't touch me." He walked away. Blaine stood still and watched Kurt go. "don't worry about him Blaine, he wasn't right for you any way." Blaine shrugged off Sebastian. He collected his stuff and left.

* * *

><p>Kurt came home in a bad mood. "Hey Kurt you okay?" His dad asked noticing he wasn't his usual self. "Fine!" Kurt snapped, he was angry and wanted everyone to realize. "What's happened?" Finn asked.<p>

Kurt sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine, just over reacting." Finn shook his head in disbelief. "What has he done, i warned him." Finn stood up and picked up his jacket. "Finn leave it, it's fine."

"No its not!" Finn snapped, "It's wrong." Burt stood up next to Finn. He looked at Kurt. "What's happened. Is some one bullying you again?" Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt if you don't tell him i will." Finn said. Kurt sighed. "On you go then." He said and walked to his room, he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. It could only have been 10 minuets until Kurt heard footsteps coming towards him. His dad walked into Kurt's room and sat and the edge of his bed. "You should have told me." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not the sort of conversation i want with my dad."

"But it's one maybe we need to have. I can see you're not okay."

"No I'm not cause i kinda just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." Burt sighed and looked at his son. "Kurt, these things, they happen all the time. You get people who just aren't faithful in relationships. I know its hard but you can pull through. Im gonna go now, im gonna go see him."

"What no!"

"Kurt you're my son and i want to have a word with his parents and him. You cant treat someone like that."

"You just said yourself, these things happen." Burt smiled at Kurt. "Yeah they do, but i still want to speak to him. Im not gonna do anything bad, don't worry."

"Dad please just leave it its fine." Kurt begged. "I can't. As a father i cant. Im sorry Kurt." Burt left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update, ill try to improve on that and make the chapters longer and better as well xxx<strong>


	4. Advice From Mum

Burt and Finn pulled up outside Blaine's house. "Here we go then." Finn said stepping out the car. Burt followed and they walked up to the door and knocked. "Finn you understand that I'm not here to hit the kid, just talk to him and his parents." Finn shrugged.

Blaine opened the door. "Oh this isn't a good time." He said rushing and looking behind him. Burt shook his head. "I want to speak to you and your parents. You hurt my son and I'm not having it."

"Okay that's fine just not today. Me and my mum we'll come to yours please." Blaine tried to shut the door but Finn put his foot in the way. "Step aside Blaine we're not leaving so easily." Blaine bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look you guys don't understand you can't come in right now please can we arrange another time?"

"Blaine who is it, tell them we're not interested." Blaine sighed, "I'm trying!" He replied to the voice coming from another room. "Want some help?" The voice was male. "No dad it's fine!" Blaine rushed worried.

There were a few scraping of chairs and you could hear footsteps. "Oh god please go." Blaine tried to shut the door again but this time Burt blocked it. He opened it and walked in. Blaine's dad walked up behind his son.

"Can i help you Mr?"

"Hummel, I'm Kurt's dad." Blaine's dad looked at his son, "And Kurt is?" Blaine bit his lip. Burt looked at him. "Blaine's ex boyfriend." Finn said pushing through the door and emphasizing the word ex.

Mr Anderson looked at his son. "You better come in then." He said guiding them into the living room. "Blaine fetch your mother." Blaine nodded. He came back with his mum who looked worried. "Nice to see you again Mr Hummel. How is Kurt?"

"A broken mess because of your son." Finn said with a hint of detest in his voice. Blaine's mum looked at him. "And why is that?" She asked. Blaine bit his lip again.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. Blaine I know that having one serious relationship is hard maybe you wanted a break but honestly you know what Kurt has been through and I didn't think you would hurt him like that, he is fragile."

Mr Anderson shifted in his seat a little, "Burt come on you know i wouldn't do anything to hurt Kurt!"

"Then why did you?" Blaine sighed. He looked at his dad who looked out of place. "I didn't!"

Finn laughed. "Are you about to deny it when I saw you!"

"You saw me push him off!"

"After 5 minuets." Mr Anderson stood up and coughed. "So let me get this straight, Blaine you have a boyfriend."

"Well he has an ex too." Finn added.

"So you have had two boyfriends?" Blaine didn't answer. He looked at his mum. "I think Blaine had one honey, then another boy came and ruined the relationship. From what I gather, is that right Blaine." Blaine nodded, not making eye contact with his dad.

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why cant you just admit you hurt Kurt like crazy. You kissed Sebastian, twice, and enjoyed both times." Blaine clentched his fists, he needed to hit something.

"You think i meant to hurt him. I pushed Sebastian off me, I love Kurt you know I do!" Finn shook his head.

"I think you need to leave." Mr Anderson said to Burt and Finn. You could tell his was angry. "Look we only came to see if you could have a word with Blaine because you need to understand you can't play with people's feelings."

"You say Burt even though, no offence, Finn is standing next to you and kinda dated Quinn even though she was seeing Sam at the time." Blaine said folding his arms.

"That's not the same." Finn shouted at Blaine who laughed. "You're right, you actually meant to hurt Sam and made out with Quinn on purpose where as me and Sebastian was a mistake because I pushed him off." Blaine shouted in Finns face. Finn pushed Blaine backwards causing Blaine to hit him.

"ENOUGH!" Mr Anderson shouted. Blaine froze. "I think you two need to leave." Burt nodded and pushed Finn out the house.

The living room door creaked open. "I heard shouting." Blaine sighed as his little sister stepped into the room. "Its nothing Billie just go back upstairs." Her mum said. She nodded and left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine didn't answer causing his dad to repeat the question only louder. "You didn't think this would happen. I'm gay dad! I told you that already."

"It was a phase. You cant be gay I wont allow it!" Blaine didn't say anything back to that. He looked at the floor and bit back his tears. "Well that I'm sorry for disappointing you." He said and walked out of the room.

He slammed his bedroom door shut and sat in front of his laptop. He opened his facebook to see inbox's waiting form the other glee clubbers. Most were the same, "Is it true, how could you?" Finn's was annoying but Artie's was the best,

"_Hey Blaine, Finn kinda told everyone and if its anything to go by im on your side, maybe dont tell the others. You wouldn't hurt Kurt like that and Sebastian is evil. He reminds me of Santana (dont tell her i said that she'll kill me, chair or no chair!) any way i still think you should come to glee tomorrow me you and Quinn can think up a plan... she was defending you too i dont know whether she sent you an inbox or not... I really like Quinn she's nice... anyway see you tomorrow."_

Blaine smiled, "At least I still have some friends." He said to himself. His mum walked in. "Blaine you okay?" He shrugged and spun round to face her. "Your dad don't listen to him okay. I had a word or two and he is going to stay at your uncles."

"Can't stand staying in the same house as me, fantastic!" His mum shook her head and sat on his bed. "Its more than that, me and your dad are going to be taking a break. We're going to separate for a bit and see how that goes." Blaine raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect that. "Because of me?" He asked slightly worried.

"No of course not! This isn't your fault, this is ours."

"But if I wasn't gay then he wouldn't hate me." His mum didn't say anything for a bit. "Your dad is just a little confused. He really thought that it was just a phase you were going through."

"Well its not so good riddance."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? Mum come on, all we do is argue when he is here, he doesn't take an interest in anyone. Billie doesn't even care about him, her own dad."

"Blaine calm down. He does care about you and Billie. Now tomorrow you're going to go into school and you're going to act like nothing has happened. That boy Finn, if he gives you trouble you ignore it. If you see Kurt you smile and wave but you don't speak unless he comes to you first." She paused, looked at Blaine and continues. "And if Sebastian calls or texts you don't flip out. You be his friend and make sure he knows only your friend. Fighting only makes him want you more." She left the room and Blaine who was thinking about what she said.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the door unlock and rushed to it. "What happened what did you do?" He hurried. He saw Finn was a bruise on his eye. "Oh My God he hit you?"<p>

"Finn pushed him first." Burt defended. "Finn what the hell did you do that for?"

"I was protecting you!"

"I don't need protecting and I didn't need either of you going round to see him." Kurt said angrily. Burt hushed him. "What's done is done and I think Blaine learned his lesson. Although I'm worried about him."

"Why!" Kurt asked picking up on his fathers whisper. Burt sighed. "Well i don't like the sound or look of his dad, that's all."

"His dads there. No I, I should ring him make sure he is okay." Finn caught Kurt's arm. "Oh no you don't. You ring him then forgive him then act like nothing happened."

"No I won't." Kurt said defensibly. Finn raised and eyebrow. "You're not calling him." Kurt sighed. 'I wont call him then, I'll talk to him at school tomorrow.' He thought to himself and went upstairs to his room.


	5. Billie

"So Blaine's not in then." Finn whispered into Kurt's ear in the lunch hall. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Good." He said. Finn walked away to Rachel. The truth was Kurt wanted Blaine to be in, he wanted to talk to him, ask him about his dad and what happened.

Kurt sat with the rest of the glee club. "Kurt what's up?" Mercedes asked. "Still taking the brake up pretty hard, I thought you guys were endgame." She said. Finn sighed, "Well people who cheat don't last in relationships." Finn snapped at Mercedes.

"So you and Rachel should be over pretty soon then." Artie piped up. Finn glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is Finn you don't have a clean record yourself, you cheated with Quinn on Sam and Rachel cheated on you with Puck." Finn shook his head. "That was different."

"Was it?" Quinn said chipping in. "I mean we hurt Sam pretty bad and you didn't care even though I cheated on you with Puck and you knew how it felt."

"So what you two are sticking up for Blaine?"

"Some one has to. We all know what Sebastian's like, he is evil and spiteful and if Blaine said he pushed him off then I believe him." Artie said looking at Quinn who nodded in agreement. "Artie's right." Everyone looked at Kurt who was silent. He sighed and put down his can of Diet Coke. "Why are you all looking at me. We broke up people do it all the time he kissed Sebastian 3 times and admitted he liked it."

"3!" Finn called, "I thought 2?"

"So wait all this over a kiss or 3?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh My God you serious. Its not like they slept together and Blaine did push him off so maybe you're over reacting a little." She said.

"It wasn't just a kiss Quinn I saw them they were making out after sectionals and the second time as well, I dunno the third."

"It was quick." Kurt added.

Artie sighed, "You guys Blaine is our friend we know him and what he is like, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you Kurt you know that." Finn shook his head and stopped Artie, "We don't want to hear it. Blaine is a lying cheat if you and Quinn want to stick up for him then do it on a different table."

Quinn stood up, "Fine!" She said and pushed Artie to the nearest empty table. "Finn is so stupid, why is he getting involved in other people problems and acting like big man." She sat down ferociously.

"I know what you mean, Blaine needs some friends. I inboxed him on facebook so he know's we're on his side I guess."

"Good he needs reassurance. But first things first, how are we going to get them back together."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on his bed thinking about everything. "Blaine have you been in bed all day?" Billie came in and sat at the end. He nodded. "Well don't you think you should get up?" He shook his head.<p>

"How was school?" Billie shrugged.

"Mum's ordering a pizza so come down when you hear the door go." She avoided answering the question and walked over to Blaine's desk and picked up the picture of him and Kurt. "You changed the picture?" She said remembering it used to be her and Blaine. "I haven't changed mine." She smiled at her brother and left the room.

Blaine hadn't really listened to Billie he wasn't in the mood, it wasn't that he didn't care though because he did.

He didn't bother going into school today, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone. The door bell rang but Blaine didn't move. "Blaine." The door creaked open and Kurt walked in.

Blaine was taken by surprise, he didn't expect this. "Kurt what are you doing here?" Blaine asked rushing to get up and put his shirt on. Kurt looked away as he did so.

"Looking away even though you've seen it all before." Kurt turned around and shrugged. "It's a bit different now."

"Because we're not together." Blaine said sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why are you here?"

Kurt sighed, "My dad said something about your dad and I was a little worried. You told me that he hasn't fully accepted you yet and even though we're not together I still wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well I'm fine, my mum and dad have split up but every things fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be my dad was an idiot anyway." There was an awkward silence between them. "Was that every thing?" Blaine asked.

"Are you sure you're okay Blaine? I'm worried about you I mean you're still my friend." Blaine stood up and shook his head. He turned towards Kurt and huffed. "Friends? No Kurt friends don't have brothers that like to push them around or fight with them or be hypocritical and stupid."

"Blaine I'm sorry about Finn he's just looking out for me."

"Well then I'm sorry Kurt but seeing as I haven't done anything wrong and you don't believe that then I don't think we can even be friends." Blaine looked at Kurt. "One minuet you don't talk to me and you storm off ignoring me and the next we're friends. I'm a little confused."

"I never said we were enemies." Kurt said looking confused. Blaine laughed. "Well excuse me if it came across that way." Blaine said with an icy chill to his voice. Kurt stood up, "What do you want be to say I'm trying to be civilised."

"I want you to understand that i haven't done anything wrong and I want you to forgive me." Blaine blurted out with out thinking.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't do that. I saw what I saw and Finn saw what he saw."

"Funny, that's what he said." Blaine raised his arms and slammed them down again in confusion.

"I just want us to be friends Blaine. I don't want us to be angry at each other."

"Just leave Kurt. One of the most important things in a relationship and a friendship is trust and we don't have any because you don't trust me."

"That's not true I do trust you!"

"Yes it is and if you did trust me like you said then we wouldn't be having this conversation." There was a pause. "I think I asked you to leave Kurt." Kurt got up and held back tears. He left the house.

Blaine sighed and sat on his bed. He looked on his desk at a picture of him and Kurt. He picked it up and took it out of its frame. He scrunched it and chucked it in the bin leaving the picture of him and Billie in its place.

The door bell went off again and Blaine figured it was the pizza and began making his way downstairs.

"Oh Sebastian I thought you were the pizza guy."

"That's what your sister said." He laughed. Blaine smiled and went back upstairs, Sebastian followed. "Your room is like Andy's in toy story, even got your Buzz and Woody." He said walking over to Blaine's shelves and admiring his collection of Disney toys. "Nice!"

"What can I do for you Sebastian?"

"Just making sure you were okay and to apologise. I think I've been a little out of order but come on can you blame me." Sebastian gave Blaine a cute smirk.

"I guess not." Sebastian sat next to Blaine.

"What now?" He asked. Blaine shrugged. He felt butterflies flying in his belly and his palms began to get sweaty. "Why so scared Blaine?"

"I-I'm n-not." Sebastian laughed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sebastian moved closer to Blaine. They stared at each other and Sebastian moved forward and kissed him again. This time Blaine didn't push him off but kissed him back, it was firm but nice. Sebastian removed his blazer and Blaine didn't stop him they continued until Billie knocked on his door.

"Blaine Pizza's here." She didn't come in but walked away.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and leant back on Blaine's bed. "Wow you're better than I thought." He smirked again. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "Just be thankful she didn't walk in."

Blaine picked up Sebastian tie and Blazer, "Put it on and leave okay."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Lucky we were stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nobody's rebound Blaine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your not over Kurt I can sense that and if anything else had happened in here you would have hated it and regretted it. Don't try and deny it because I'm not stupid." There was a pause. "People say I'm sly and like to ruin people's relationships but I don't. I can't help it if I like someone. I'm just doing what I can to get them and if I hurt people I'm sorry but its not my problem." Sebastian shrugged.

"For the record though Blaine." He stepped towards him until they were face to face and he buttoned up Blaine's shirt. "It was fun." Sebastian left the house and Blaine went down to join his sister.

"Mum had to go to work, she got called out." Billie said. Blaine sat down next to her and picked up a slice of pizza. "What did he want then?" Billie asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Billie shook her head.

"I'm 15 not 5!"

"I know." Blaine said defensibly.

"That stop treating me that way!" Billie shouted at him and walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Blaine followed.

"Billie I don't."

"Yes you do now be honest what did Sebastian want."

"He wanted to know how I was."

"And it took that long to tell him."

Blaine sighed, "We did some other stuff." He shrugged.

"Exactly. I though you liked Kurt!" Billie said walking back to the table and sitting down. Blaine followed but remained standing, he watched her viciously rip off a slice of pizza. "Well he doesn't like me any more."

"That's why he came to see you." Billie said sarcastically. Blaine sighed. "What I don't understand Blaine, is that you're giving up on him. You're going after the next guy who comes your way like a slut."

"Don't use that work Billie its disrespectful!"

"The time for that is over." She said spitefully. "That's what you are a slut. Kurt's gone so now its Sebastian then when he goes you'll move on to the next guy then so on like a slut."

"What is wrong with you Billie why are you so angry?"

"Because you're making me angry!" She pushed the pizza box away from her and got up from the table. She stormed off into the living room. Blaine was confused, what was happening to his little sister. He followed her.

He walked in and turned off the TV. "I was watching that!" She spat at him.

"Well I think we need to talk. What's happening?"

"I'm fed up!"

"With what?"

"YOU!" Billie screamed. Blaine was taken aback. He didn't realize how much she hated him.

"What have I done?" Billie glared at him.

"Everything!"

"You need to be a little more specific."

"Why are you gay!" Billie blurted out. Blaine stood shocked. "I didn't expect that from you!" She didn't look at him. "That's what this is about you don't like the fact that I like boys not girls!" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Blaine I didn't mean it like that." Blaine sat on the arm of the chair and looked at his little sister.

"Are you sad because that's why dad left?" Billie shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Dad didn't leave because of you Blaine. It was my fault."

"No Billie it wasn't you shouldn't blame yourself." Blaine rushed to her side and placed his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her in for a hug as she sobbed gently into him. "But its my fault. Blaine dad's been arrested." Blaine looked at his sister.

"What?"

"Mum told me not to tell you." She bit her lip. "And I got expelled."

"What, why? What's going on, why isn't anyone telling me?"

"At school I'm known as the girl with a fag for a brother." Billie moved away from him and Blaine sighed.

"Ignore it."

"Too late." She took a deep breath. "I lost it, I was fed up everyone calling you stupid names saying I was a freak. At first it was just names then some one spread a rumour about me saying I was slut and everyone laughed at me. Some guys tried it on but I refused. Then It got worse and they would pick on me and physically hurt me. One day I had enough and got into a fight."

"You shouldn't have gotten expelled because of that if they bullied you!"

"I put the Guy in hospital. He isn't pressing charges because he started it." Blaine sighed.

"Come here." He said giving her a hug. "You shouldn't have to go through that!"

"When dad found out he went ballistic, you weren't home. Mum told him to calm down but he went crazy. He left and beat up the guys dad. When he came home you were here and he acted like nothing happened until Burt came. He didn't mean it Blaine he doesn't care that you're gay it just gives us trouble sometimes."

Blaine sighed and took it all in. "He got arrested this morning when the guys dad reported it to the police. Mum chucked him out by the way, he didn't leave." Blaine nodded. "I wish you told me about the bullying I would have helped."

"Too late now and you would have made it worse."

"What school are you going to then?"

"Mum said yours just need to transfer and stuff." Blaine nodded.

"When you're there I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He kissed her head and hugged her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Longer chapter this time :) I want to include the relationship between blaine and billie because its important you realize how close they are for upcoming chapters ;) Review please tell me what you think <strong>

**xoxoxo**


	6. Listen To Your Heart

It was Billie's first day and Blaine wanted to make sure everything was perfect. "You okay?" He asked. Billie rolled her eyes and got out the car. Blaine followed.

"How many time you gonna ask that question. I'm fine, i'll find you if i need you and i don't need my older brother protecting me." Billie kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked ahead. He watched her walk into the building and worry grew inside him.

"Hey Blaine who was that?" Quinn came up beside him. Blaine smiled,

"My sister, Billie. She started here today." Quinn smiled and they began walking together.

"So you okay?"

Blaine sighed, "I guess, you?"

Quinn shrugged. "You missing Kurt?"

"A little but he doesn't care about me right now."

"I wouldn't say that, he has been quiet for ages and not his usual self at all."

Blaine shrugged, "If I'm honest with you Quinn, I don't really care right now! My top priority is looking out for Billie, she had a rough time at her last school and i want this school to be better."

"Don't worry Blaine i'll look out for her too."

"Thanks."

"So you are still coming to glee right, only me and Artie have said you're in our group this week, its Motown."

"I don't know, the entire club, bar you and Artie, hates me."

"No they don't. They just, don't know what to think. Honestly Finn's more upset about all this than Kurt!"

"That's what i though." They stopped at Blaine's locker and Artie rolled over.

"Dancing In The Streets!" He said with a huge smile on his face. Quinn and Blaine gave each other confused looks,

"Come again." They said in unison.

"Its a Motown song, you know for glee club. Blaine you are going right?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it, i just don't want Billie getting hurt because I'm in glee."

"Who's Billie?"

"My sister."

Artie nodded. "Well Blaine if she does get slushied then coach Biest can step in."

Blaine laughed, "True, the entire hockey and football team is scared of her."

"That means you'll come right?" Quinn asked hopefully. Blaine sighed,

"I'll come. Oh and Artie I know that song its like: Calling out around the world are you ready for a brand knew beat." Blaine sang dancing a little. Quinn and Artie laughed at his dancing.

"Well well didn't expect to see you here Blaine." The three of them stopped laughing as Finn walked up to them with Kurt and Rachel.

"Leave it Finn okay." Kurt said trying to walk away, Finn stopped him.

"No, my locker is here any way." Finn walked up to his locker and opened it collecting his books.

"Ignore him Blaine, he is being an idiot." Artie said. "Now about the song i was thinking we split the verses and sing chorus together."

"We gotta add a fourth person i can't leave Billie out."

"That's cool Mr Shu will love a new member." Quinn smiled.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're still coming to glee, after everything you've done, you think you're welcome there." Finn laughed. Blaine shook his head.

"You care more about this than Kurt does! Why is that Finn?"

"I'm looking out for my brother. You stay away from him okay!" Blaine laughed a little then looked at Finn in the eyes.

"Its not up to you to decide." Finn shook his head and looked from Kurt to Blaine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't own Kurt, you can't tell him whether or not he can talk to someone or see someone. No one can except Kurt so back off trying to be big man around here because you're not Finn. You're a hypocritical idiot. Yes I'm still coming to glee club because i want to and you can't stop me." Finn slammed Blaine's locker shut causing Blaine to jump.

"What's going on?" Billie walked over to her brother. Finns face was close to him and his both of their hands were fists. Blaine relaxed at the sound of his sisters voice. "Nothing Billie, its fine." She nodded.

"Hey Billie, haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?" Kurt said happily to her. Billie smiled at Kurt, she like him a lot, he made her brother happy and was a great person. "Moved schools. Actually i came here because i don't know where my class is. Blaine can you show me please?" Blaine smiled at his sister and nodded. They walked away to Billies class."

"Finn you are being out of order you know that. This isn't your fight, this isn't even a fight. Its a stupid mistake Finn so back off." Kurt said and stormed away. Finn shook his head. "What are you guys staring at, im looking out for Kurt, he doesn't deserve any crap after what he has been through!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprisingly early for lunch and walked in to the canteen by himself. He noticed Billie sitting alone and joined her. "You okay?" Billie looked up and nodded. "How has your first morning been?"<p>

"Alright i suppose." Kurt sat down next to her. "Kurt you do realize that Blaine wouldn't do anything to hurt you right." Kurt sighed. He was scared this subject would come up.

"I don't know what to think Billie."

"Well Blaine is confused and angry right now. He will pretend not to care about you but he does, a lot." Kurt bit his lip.

"What do you suppose i do?"

Billie shrugged. "I dunno, its your choice, not anyone else'!"

"I know. How about offering me your opinion."

"My opinion is to follow your heart, if it says be with Blaine then so be it, if it doesn't then don't."

"I'm trying to follow my heart, but its like i cant hear it."

"That means the answer is important, life changing almost." Billie looked up as the doors opened and a bunch of people came through.

"Have you spoken to anyone in your classes?" Billie shook her head,

"I'm not the talkative type." She shrugged.

"Well maybe you should start talking. Look over there, cute guy, your age by himself." Billie smiled. "Seems like your type." Billie laughed a little. "Billie i can't stand this any longer i am bringing him over!" Kurt stood up and like he said brought the guy over to sit with Billie. "I'll leave you two alone."

Kurt walked away to the other glee clubbers. He sat and watched Billie make conversation with the guy. It started off well but soon turned pretty bad as a group of cheerleaders walked over to them. Kurt struggled to see what was happening as everyone got in the way. He saw when it was too late and the ice cold slushie was thrown into Billies face.

"ARGH!" Billie cried, "What the hell."

The group around her laughed, "My cousin told me all about you, you little slut, already after my boyfriend!" Billie wiped the slushie from her face, it stung her eyes like crazy, "I haven't done anything, i was only talking!"

"And i suppose you were only talking to the guys you went with at your old school. Yeah my cousin warned me about you, careful guys don't get too close!"

"Sasha we were only talking back off her okay!" Brad stood up and faced his girlfriend.

"Don't stand up for that little slut Brad. She would have seduced you some how." Sasha and the rest of the group walked away and Brad followed. Kurt came running over. "Billie are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted and ran out of the canteen.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down beside Quinn and Artie and looked around for his sister. "You guys seen Billie?" The shook their heads.<p>

"Kurt talked to her then she ran out saying something i didn't quite catch." Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt and the other glee clubbers. They fell silent as he approached them.

"Kurt-" Finn cut him off,

"Just go away Blaine!" Blaine ignored him.

"Kurt where's Billie?" Kurt looked up and bit his lip.

"She ran out." Kurt said.

Blaine looked puzzled, "Why?" A group of girls giggled in the corner and Kurt pointed at them.

"She got slushied. By them." Kurt could see the fury building in Blaine's face as he shot a look at the group. "Blaine leave it their first years and cheerleaders you'll have coach Sue after you!"

"Just leave him Kurt. Let him do what ever, he deserves everything he gets!" Finn said. Kurt shook his head.

"Shut up Finn you know nothing." Kurt shouted at Finn then turned to Blaine, "I think she went into the bathroom but i can't be sure, i couldn't follow." Blaine nodded, "Thanks Kurt." He said and rushed after his sister.

Blaine stopped outside the girls bathroom. He questioned whether he should go in or not. Guessing it was most likely to be empty any way, he walked in. "Billie?" He called. Blaine heard some soft crying coming from the stalls. "Billie?"

"Go away Blaine i don't wanna talk to you!" She cried out. Blaine sighed.

"Well I'm not moving!"

"This is the girls bathroom, get out." She snapped. Blaine laughed.

"Billie I'm gay people much rather i used this one then the men's!" Silence. "Come out please Billie, i know you got slushied, it kills i get it but come out and I'll help clean it off you." Billie unlatched the door and walked out. "Head over the sink." Blaine ordered. Billie followed.

"Put any gel in my hair Blaine and I'll hide it from you."

"You'd make me going in to school with my puffy hair. I'd embarrass you." Blaine washed the sticky slush out of her hair.

"Everyone already hates me, you and your hair wont change anything." Billie said lifting her head from the sink. Blaine took out his comb and handed it to her.

"No one hates you Billie." She laughed at this comment.

"Yeah they do."

"You've been here for half a day."

"Rumors follow you every where you go. That cheerleader has a cousin at my old school, apparently she knows all about me!" Billie sighed and put her hair in a bun. Blaine shook his head. "Ignore them okay, its just stupid people trying to get to you."

"Trying and succeeding!"

"Only if you let them." Blaine pulled his sister into a hug. "Now come on lets go back in and you can sit with me." Billie nodded and followed her brother back into the canteen.

As she walked in everyone turned towards her and began whispering. "Wh-whats going on?" She asked Blaine.

"Its probably cause Finn said something about me, no biggie." Blaine said knowing it was a lie and they were talking about Billie. He sat down and Billie sat next to him.

Quinn and Artie looked at each other. "What?" Blaine asked. Quinn took out her phone and handed it to Blaine, "Its been sent to everyone." Blaine looked at it and shook his head. Billie was confused, "What? Whats happened? Blaine?"

He shook his head again, "Nothing its fine."

"Let me see." Billie demanded but Blaine ignored. She lunged forward and snatched the phone.

"Billie don't." But it was too late. Billie saw a video of herself in her old school being harassed but three guys. She remembered it but didn't realize they had filmed it. She bit her lip to hold back tears as she watched them, they called her names and touched her. She threw the phone down and walked over to the cheerleaders, guessing they sent it around.

"Happy now are you, you tell your cousin everyone has seen it okay. Tell your cousin that its official and its over." Sasha laughed.

"Its not my fault, or my cousins fault you're just a little slut." She cried. Billie slapped her hard across the cheek. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Blaine i told you i'll be fine. Go to glee club okay." Billie said once again to her brother.<p>

"Are you sure, i don't like leaving you alone." Billie rolled her eyes.

"Its fine, i'm going home and that's it." Blaine sighed. "Blaine go or i'll hide your gel." Billie joked. Blaine laughed with her.

"Fine. Call me if you need me okay." Blaine kissed Billie on her forehead. She wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and gave him a hug. "What's this for?" He asked. Bilie shrugged. "Just giving my brother a hug and saying thank you."

"For what?" Blaine hugged her back.

"For being amazing. I love you Blaine." Blaine smiled and kissed her head again.

"I love you too Billie." She broke apart smiled at him and left for home. Blaine made him way into the choir room and took a seat beside Quinn.

"No Billie?" She asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Long day she just wanted to go home." Quinn nodded and understood. Mr Shu walked in.

"Okay guys lets see your Motown songs. Finn, Rachel you first."

Group by group everyone went up. Blaine, Quinn and Artie were last. Due to their lack of practice, it was a disaster but a funny one. "Good job i guess." Mr Shu said laughing. "Didn't take that too seriously did you Blaine, a little like your relationship." Finn said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Finn Hudson you are not worth my time or effort, you know that." Blaine snapped back. Kurt sighed and stood up.

"Mr Shu if i may." He said taking to the floor. "Now you all know Blaine and I are going through a rough patch-"

"Bit more than that if you ask me."

"I didn't Finn!" Kurt glared at Finn. "And that's the point. I haven't asked for anyone's opinions, you all just gave them to me. Actually i lied i asked for someones opinion, Billies. She gave me good advice. Listen to my heart." Kurt Looked directly at Blaine as he said this.

"Finn you won't like this but, i did listen to my heart, and it agreed with you Blaine. Trust is one of the most important things in any kind of relationship. Blaine i am so sorry. I do trust you, i always have. You wouldn't hurt me in any way and i know that. I was just confused and scared that for one moment you realized i'm not good enough for you. I'm not and that's the truth. I thought you finally understood that. You could have easily found someone better than me. Some one who you deserve and i thought you did, even though you are way too good for Sebastian." Kurt walked up to Blaine and took his hand. He got down on his knees. "No i'm not proposing." He said making it clear. "Blaine i just wanted to say i am so sorry. I wondered if you could give me and us another chance?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock. "Wow erm." He thought about last week when Sebastian came over and what they almost done and later did do. He wouldn't be able to keep that from Kurt if they started again. "I don't know what to say." He stammered.

"A yes would be nice." Kurt giggled. Blaine sighed and knew what he had to do.

"No Kurt." Kurt was taken aback

"I'm sorry what?"

"Kurt I'm sorry but i can't do this. Pretend like nothing happened. It hurt that you didn't trust me. Besides, i wanna make sure Billie is okay and well i don't think you'd want me back."

"What? Why, what happened?" Blaine bit his lip and shook his head. "I'll tell you another time."

"No now is good, i just got on my hands and knees and asked for a second chance and you turned me down. I can at least know why."

Blaine shook his head, "You wont like it."

"Tell me Blaine."

"Kurt i-"

"Blaine!"

"Fine!" Blaine said. The entire club was looking at him. He walked over to Kurt and whispered in his ear. "I slept with Sebastian." He pulled away to see Kurt's face. He was heartbroken. "We weren't together you can't be mad." Blaine reached out to take Kurt's shoulder but he refused. "Kurt come on. We're friends right?" Kurt shook his head.

"Anyone else. Anyone. Even Kurofskey. But him." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt what's happened?" Finn asked staring at Blaine.

"Stay out of it Finn." Kurt turned to Blaine. "When?" Blaine was lost for words.

"Kurt we weren't together i don't understand why you are mad at me?"

"Just answer my question."

Blaine shook his head and sighed. "Last week, Friday." Kurt shook his head.

"Why him? Why did it have to be Sebastian anyone else but him was this to hurt me or something!"

"Kurt we were not together. You can't pin it against me."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you wanted a reason and i can't lie to you, i care about you too much."

"If you cared you wouldn't have chosen him." Blaine sighed and looked straight at Kurt.

"Listen, i don't know how but I'm sorry for hurting you." Kurt folded his arms.

"Was it fun?" Blaine shook his head.

"Okay no I'm not answering that question." He picked up his jacket and bag and headed out the door.

"Just say yes or no!" Kurt said. Blaine turned around to Kurt. Every pair of eyes were on him. By now everyone had guessed what was going on, Finn seemed pissed but couldn't say anything because they weren't together at the time. "Why are you doing this to yourself Kurt? What do you want me to say?"

He walked back to the middle of the room and stood in front of Kurt. "I'm trying not to hurt you." Kurt shrugged and wiped a tear away from his face. "Yes, okay, yes i enjoyed it, is that what you wanted to hear?" Kurt shook his head. "Truth hurts sometimes." Blaine shrugged.

"If its anything to go by Kurt i still love you and care about you and honestly you were better." Blaine left glee club and headed home.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked in to his house and called out. No one replied. His mum was probably still at work and Blaine figured Billie was listening to her music. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He dumped his bag on the table and picked up a piece of paper that was lying there with his name on it. He opened it and read out what it said.:<p>

_'I'm Sorry, love Billie xoxoxo'_

Blaine stared at it in confusion and called her name, there was no reply. He began to get worried and made his way to the stairs and called again louder, still nothing. This time he ran to her room but it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this took a while ... i think maybe my favorite chapter to write... i feel like im going off topic but the next chapters will be more klain and a little seblaine... I didnt want Blaine to say yeah alright i'll take you back because it goes against what i previously wrote and would also be a quick ending to the fic... the last chapter wasn't set on friday by the way so that visit from Sebastian wasn't when they slept together (i didnt write that in)... im sure you can guess whats happened to Billie but i wont say in case... Reviews are nice by the way... do you like the long chapters or should i do short ones instead... im not sure which is easier to read :) xxx<strong>


	7. Hospital Visits

"Billie!" Blaine screamed crashing into his sister's room. He stopped and saw her lying on her bed, as if sleeping. He ran to her side and picked up the box of pills. "Billie no come on." He checked for a pulse, it was faint but still there. He felt in his pocket for his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

His whole body felt numb and he shook as he took hold of Billies hand and stroked her head. "Billie please don't die, stay with me please stay with me." He repeated. His tears splashed onto Billie and Blaine did nothing about it. He only moved to answer the door. He ran downstairs and opened it for the paramedics.

"What's happened?" They asked as Blaine showed them the way.

"She overdosed on some pills, they were my dad's he has back problems." They pulled Billie onto a stretcher and took her out to the ambulance. Blaine followed them. "Will she be okay?" He asked still shaking.

"We're going to do our best and that's all I can say right now." Blaine bit his lip and watched them hook Billie up to a machine.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned around to see Kurt running towards him. "What's going on?" Blaine took a while to realize who Kurt was talking to. "Blaine!"

"Its Billie she-" Blaine couldn't finish the sentence. He chocked on his words.

"Listen we need to contact your mum can you call her or something." Blaine nodded and fumbled for his phone. He was shaking so much.

"Mum its Blaine, there has been an accident you need to get to the hospital soon okay, its Billie." He hung up and walked towards the ambulance. "Can i come?" He asked. The paramedic shook his head,

"There isn't enough room I'm sorry."

"Blaine come on I'll drive you." Kurt said unlocking his car. The ambulance sped off and they followed. "What happened Blaine, I came round to see if Billie was okay. What's going on?"

Blaine wiped a tear from his cheek. "She took some pills Kurt, she tried to die."

"You don't know that, maybe it was an accident." Kurt said trying to make Blaine feel better.

"She left a note saying sorry, I don't think it was an accident." Blaine was angry at himself. "Its all my fault, if i hadn't gone to that stupid glee club she would be fine!" He punched the car hard to get his anger out.

"Blaine no its not, you wanted to go with her she didn't let you. That's not your fault." Kurt sighed, "If anything it's mine, i forced her to talk to that cheerleaders boyfriend." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. There was shit going on in her life before that anyway." It was silent and awkward between them

"Blaine its not the right time to ask but please i just need to know, do you love him?" Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"You're right, its not the best time to ask." He said with a chill to his voice. Kurt sighed,

"I know and i should be more considerate, i just wanted to know."

After a pause Blaine sighed, "I don't know Kurt."

"You must do."

"Well i don't! God why do you want to know any way! Kurt we broke up, we were not together when i slept with him so please just drop it."

"We had only just broken up Blaine, its like you don't even care about me."

"I do Kurt. More then you know okay, i care a lot about you but you didn't trust me when i said those kisses meant nothing, you didn't trust me, your boyfriend!" Blaine said, his voice becoming louder and the anger building up inside him.

"I do trust you Blaine, i told you that! I honestly thought you had found some one else because you realized i wasn't good enough." Blaine sighed and and pushed his hair back a little. "Don't say that Kurt."

"Its true."

"No its not. Kurt stop putting yourself down. I love you, you know i do I'm just confused right now." Blaine sighed and added, "Can we not talk about this when there is a possibility my sister might die!"

They pulled into the hospital car park and Blaine rushed in to speak to a woman at the desk. "Billie Anderson where is she I'm her brother."

"They just bought her in just down there." She pointed and Blaine muttered a thank you as he ran to his sister. He burst through the double doors and saw them shocking her. "What's happened, what's going on?" He said, his voice shaking a little.

"Get him out!" Some one ordered. A couple of nurses approached Blaine but he shook them off.

"No what's going on tell me!" He screamed trying to move towards Billie.

"Blaine let them do their job!" Kurt said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Oh my God, she is gonna die i know it." Blaine began pacing up and down.

"Blaine relax she is fine and in good hands." But Blaine couldn't relax not until a nurse came out to him.

"What's happened, how is she?" The nurse smiled sweetly,

"She is fine. Everything is okay. The doctors have done their job, but she is to stay in here for a while. The pills weren't enough to kill her but enough to do some damage." Blaine let out a sigh of relief and collapsed into a chair.

"When can i go see her?" He asked.

"Give us another couple of minuets, a few more checks and then we're done." She smiled again and walked away.

"See noting to worry about!" Kurt said smiling and rubbing Blaine's back. Blaine shook him off.

"Kurt thanks for bringing me here but i think its best if you go. I just want to spend some time on my own with her." Kurt nodded.

"I understand, see you later." He got up and left. He walked into the gift shop before he left to get himself some water but was stopped at the sight of a familiar face. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Sebastian turned around at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"Well well well i didn't expect you to be here. My gran took a tumble down the stairs this morning, i'm just here to get her some flowers."

"Knowing you, you probably pushed her." Kurt smiled sarcastically.

"Funny. What about you, has your dad looked at the clothing bill and had another heart attack at the amount of disgustingly over priced things your bought."

"Well at least i have more than one outfit Mr i will wear my blazer when i'm not even at school. And no i'm here for Blaine."

"What's happened?" Sebastian asked, a little worried.

"What did he not tell you? I though you guys were close."

"Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, "Billie overdosed on some pills and they bought her here."

Sebastian's face dropped. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine but they're keeping her in for a few nights."

"I should go make sure Blaine's okay." Sebastian said but Kurt stopped him.

"He just want's some time alone with his sister."

"Did he say that to you? For me its a different story." Sebastian winked at Kurt and added, "Did he tell you about friday or as he said the best night of him life." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Funny he told me i was better."

"Its called lying Kurt, people do it so they don't hurt others feelings and well you know what Blaine's like." Sebastian smiled, "I should get going." He said and walked off.

Kurt was angry and felt pure hatred towards Sebastian. He brought his water and left the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into Billies room and up to Blaine. "How is she?" He asked. Blaine jumped, startled by Sebastian.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smiled and placed the flowers in his hands on Billies bedside cabinet. "I was supposed to be giving these to my gran, she fell down ths starirs today, but i though Billie would appreciate them more, my gran doesn't even like flowers."

"Why would you buy her flowers if she doesn't like them?"

"We have a love hate relationship, when i had my tonsils removed she decided to visit me and eat my favorite food knowing i couldn't." Blaine laughed a little.

"So how is she?"

"They keep telling me she is okay, but until she wakes up i'm not going to believe it." Blaine took hold of his sisters hand, you could tell her had been crying. "If only i was there to stop her." He whispered.

"I doubt you would have Blaine, you may have stopped her then but she would have tried again and the consequences could have been a whole lot worse." Sebastian sat on the other side of Billies bed.

"You think so?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded.

"She wanted to end it and she would have tried anytime she was able." Blaine wiped a tear away.

"Oh God, i didn't think she was that bad."

"Blaine go to the bathroom and cry it out."

"I wanna be here if she wakes up." He said shaking his head. Sebastian took Blaine's free hand.

"And let her see you in this state, you'll just worry her." Blaine nodded.

"I guess." He said and got up. "Can you just make sure she knows i'm here if she does wake up, i don't want her thinking no one cares." Sebastian nodded and Blaine went to the bathroom.

Sebastian got up and arranged the flowers out of boredom. "Didn't think you were into flowers." If the room was any louder Sebastian wouldn't have heard the cracked voice coming from Billie. She coughed a little and Sebastian smirked. "My calling." He joked.

"Tell me am i alive or dead?" Billie asked.

"Alive." She sighed.

"Wasn't what i was aiming for. It also means you're alive too, pity." She rolled on her side so as not to face Sebastian. "What are you doing here any way?"

"Blaine needed someone. He went to the bathroom by the way should be here soon."

"Should have guessed the only reason you'd be here is to get with my brother."

"I care about him you know."

"So does Kurt, I'll give you one chance to guess who out of you two i prefer more." Sebastian sighed.

"I guess you'll have to get used to me. Blaine and Kurt are over, me and Blaine are together now and nothing is gonna change that."

"Wanna bet?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Billie rolled onto her other side so she could face Sebastian, "It means, Sebastian, my brother doesn't like you, he loves Kurt, and if i have anything to do with it they will get back together."

"Doubt that much."

"Trust me, you have met your match and i wont rest until my brother is happy again with Kurt."

"Honestly i don't think Blaine is going anywhere, he is emotionally unstable, you tried to kill yourself and he needs a shoulder to cry on. Mines available and not heavily guarded by a beach whale called Finn Hudson."

"Finn's looking out for his brother and i'm looking out for mine. Now please leave i don't want you anywhere near me and i'm the patient here." Sebastian shook his head. "You have a lot to learn little one. For starters i'm here for Blaine, no offence but i don't care about you, you're alive and that's all that matters because now Blaine is going to get stressed to leave you by yourself and will refuse to. That's where i'll step in and persuade him to come out with me. You'll help by telling him to come out as well."

"No i wont."

"Well if you don't then you'll get a lot worse then a video being send around your school, did i mention i'm an expert at Photoshop."

Billie coughed again and shook her head. "You're evil!"

Sebastian shrugged, "So people say but honestly i just want what i want and wont stop till i get it." Billie was about to reply but Blaine walked in.

"Billie you're awake." Blaine sat down and took her hand again.

She nodded and faced him, "Say bye because Sebastian was just leaving." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right, thanks for coming Sebastian. I guess you should go see your gran make sure shes okay."

"Yeah probably should. See you late Billie, had a great conversation didn't we." He got up and left.

Blaine smiled at Billie, "Now you're awake i can believe you're okay." Billie smiled back at Blaine.

"I'm fine."

Blaine sighed, "Billie can you tell me next time you feel this bad. Talk to me about it. I got so scared when i found you i thought you were dead."

"That was the idea." Billie grumbled a little too loudly.

Blaine was taken aback. He knew Billie tried to kill herself but to hear her say it brought tears to his eyes again. "Well next time don't." Blaine said, he choked on his tears and his voice went a little high pitched. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Billie rolled around. She didn't want to see her brother cry. The only noise's were the various nurses coming into the room to check up on Billie and Blaine's sobs.

After about 15 minuets of silence their mum walked in, "Billie!" She cried and rushed to hug her daughter. "Don't you ever try something like that again, never come here." She held Billie close for a few minuets then let go of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Came so close to killing Billie off but decided against it... anyone else cry at the last episode of glee, i wont say anything because i don't wanna give out spoilers... anyway please review means a lot xoxoxo<strong>


	8. My Uncles A Pharmacist

Blaine hung up the picture of him and Billie in his locker and smiled. "Hey Blaine." Kurt came up to him. "Nice, picture." He smiled and added, "How is she?" Blaine shrugged. "Okay. She's home now but my mum wants to make sure she is 100% better before coming back to school." Kurt nodded.

"I'm surprised they let her out so soon, it's only been 3 days."

"I know but they said she was fine. She has to see a therapist every week mind. As long as she is safe though." Blaine closed his locker, leaned back against it and sighed. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I just wished she told me how she was feeling. This could have been stopped. What if she had died?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine shoulders.

"Blaine she didn't die though. Remember that, she is still alive and home." Blaine shook his head.

"What if i never found her? What if she had taken more? What if she had done worse?"

"If! That's what you're saying, Blaine there are a lot of what if's in the world. What if Finn had turned out to be gay? Billie didn't do any of those things she is fine. All you can do is say what if. Let go of the past and focus on the present!" Blaine sighed.

"You're right. I just can't help thinking it." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt I got my NYADA letter!" Rachel came bouncing up beside him and noticed Blaine. "Oh hey Blaine." She turned to Kurt and whispered loudly. "Does Finn know you're talking to him because he will kill you when he finds out!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel i got the letter too, i've just had more important things on my mind and i don't care what Finn thinks!"

"More important. What's more important then this?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You need to sort out priorities Kurt!" She stormed away.

"Kurt i didn't know. congrats i'm happy for you." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm just happy Billie is okay."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Kurt. I'll tell her you're asking okay."

"Do. Oh and the club they don't know. I thought maybe you should tell them or principle Figgins or something. I didn't want to say anything in case i wasn't supposed to."

"Thanks, i'll tell them today or something." Kurt nodded.

"Finn's coming so i should run. See you later." He walked off. Blaine watched him leave. He felt bad towards him but he needed to focus on his little sister right now.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't pay much attention to his English teacher, it was like being back at Dalton when he was crushing on Blaine in secret. "Kurt are you paying attention." Kurt looked at his teacher.<p>

"Sorry Miss?"

"I was perhaps you could explain the idea behind Much Ado About Nothing?"

"Sorry Miss I'll pay attention now." His teacher gave him a look.

"Stay behind okay." The bell rang and everyone quickly packed their things and left.

"Miss?"

"Kurt, this isn't like you, not paying attention. Has something happened that I should know about?"

"No Miss." Kurt smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

"Okay let me see your book." Kurt sighed and handed it over, no point in arguing. She took one look at it and shook her head.

"I should have guessed it would be about a guy." She smiled as she saw "Kurt + Blaine" written in a heart. "Next time make it less obvious." She handed it back. "You know if you like him you should talk to him."

"Its complicated, we used to date then we broke up because he kissed another guy then i realized it was stupid to break up over that but found out he had slept with the other guy and didn't want me back and now the other guy is rubbing their relationship in my face." Kurt had no idea why he was telling her this, but she was young and easy to talk to.

"Sounds like a soap opera to me." Kurt smiled. "Listen Kurt a relationship maybe the most important thing in your head right now but its not. You need to focus more in class and it seems to me this other guy is just trying to annoy you. Don't let him get to you, maybe he is just playing you. Now go to your other lesson and hurry." Kurt nodded.

"Thanks Miss." He smiled and left.

He though about what she said, maybe Sebastian didn't really love Blaine after all. The thought of that made him happy. As he thought about things his phone buzzed.

"_Hey Blaine, I was thinkin maybe we should hook up tonight, I'll come round to yours so you dont have to leave billie. ... S xxx"_

It took all of Kurt's will power not to throw his phone against the wall. He obviously sent the text to Kurt just to annoy him. He stormed off to class in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>Blaine headed into glee club. "Guys I can't stay long cause I gotta go home I just have something important to say." Before Blaine could say anymore a group of cheerleaders walked in.<p>

"Hey Blaine we heard about Billie and well we wanted you to give this to her from us." Sasha smiled and Blaine took the note warily. He opened it and shook his head.

"Is this some sort of sick joke!" He said, his voice rising in anger.

Sasha raised en eyebrow. "Tell her we're thinking about her okay. Oh and tell her my cousin misses her." The group giggled and walked away.

"If you were a guy I'd do you in!" Blaine shouted back. He clenched his fists and punched the wall.

"Blaine what is it." He had forgotten the club were in the room. Quinn walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders. He handed he the note.

"What does this mean?" She asked confused.

"What does it say?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"It says: You should have taken more, lots of love the cheerio's p.s: My uncle is a pharmacist if you need a number." Kurt shook his head.

"That's disgusting."

"What does it mean?" Artie asked.

Blaine wiped the tears from his face. "It meas they wished Billie had taken more pills so that when she tried to kill herself it worked."

Everyone in the club fell silent. Their faces dropped. "Yeah her life got so bad she tried to end it. Its just lucky she ran out of pills and I found her in time." He scrunched up the note and chucked it in the bin. "Never like cheerleaders, no offence." He stormed out of the club and went home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short compared to other chapters and not a lot happened.. just trying to build up kurts hate towards sebastian ... next chapter should be more interesting ;) xxx<strong>_


	9. I Like That Girl

Sebastian knocked on the door, knowing Blaine wasn't in yet. "Oh hey Billie, Blaine in?" He smirked. Billie rolled her eyes.

"Nope! That means I don't have to be nice to you." She tried to shut the door but Sebastian put his foot in the way.

"That wasn't nice." He pushed the door and walked in. "Your mum home?" Billie shook her head. "Good. Looks like its just you and me." He smiled, "How long will Blaine be?"

"I dunno. 15 minuets maybe."

"I'll wait around then." He made his way into the living room and took a seat. "Can you get me a drink, thanks." He called. Billie rolled her eyes and got him a can of coke. "What do you want Sebastian?"

He shrugged, "Just making sure our deal was still on, you been telling Blaine how much you love me?" Billie rolled her eyes.

"Our deal was to persuade him to go out with you, not tell him how much I love you." Sebastian smirked.

"Adding in you love me might help seal the deal. Anyway when are you going back to school?"

"I dunno yet. Couple days."

"Good, that leaves you a couple days to tell Blaine how much you adore me and how much you want me and him to be official. If not then you're gonna get a surprise when you go back to school."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it means those pictures had to come from somewhere." Billie shook her head.

"What pictures?"

Sebastian smirked. "Haven't you been on Facebook yet?" Billie sat down and opened the laptop. She logged on to her Facebook and gasped.

"That's not me!" She screeched.

Sebastian laughed, "I know that. I told you I was good at Photoshop didn't I? You took to long Billie, we're on a schedule and if you don't meet the times then more pictures will be sent round and so on."

"You're evil!" Billie screamed at him whilst slamming the laptop shut.

"I've been told. In my defence I'm just fighting for what I want. Oh and don't try to tell Blaine about those pictures because if you do then a lot worse will happen." Billie shook her head.

"Why are you doing this. Why can't you play fair."

Sebastian laughed again. "Because we both know that Blaine still has feelings for Kurt, and soon he will go running back to that little elf who gives the gay community a bad name."

"Kurt's twice the guy you'll ever be."

"Oh please we both know that's not true!" The door clicked and Blaine called in.

"Billie I'm home." He placed his keys and the kitchen table and walked into the living room. "Oh hey Sebastian what are you doing here?" He smiled.

"Came to check up on Billie here. We had a nice conversation didn't we?" He winked at Billie who rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Sebastian want's you and him to go to the Lima Bean."

"Oh Sebastian I'd love to but I should probably stay here." Blaine said sitting on the arm of Billie's chair.

"Oh yeah sorry I wasn't thinking what with Billie looking so well. We can just stay here." He smiled.

"Oh sure. I just gotta go to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec." He left the room.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that. You think he is gonna leave you alone in the house." Sebastian said when he was sure Blaine was out of earshot. "Why don't you offer to come with us. I quite like the idea of everyone seeing us together!"

Billie sighed. "Fine."

"Good girl." Billie shuddered at this.

When Blaine walked in Billie spoke. "Why don't we all go to the Lima bean. I quite like the idea of getting out of the house for a bit." Blaine shook his head.

"I dunno if that's a good idea. I mean people from school go there a lot."

"No I want to. Besides I might see Artie." She smiled and went to fetch her coat.

"Ah I forgot you have a thing for him." Blaine teased.

"Looks like we're going to the Lima Bean Sebastian. If it gets to bad then we're gonna have to go home straight away though. Just making sure you know."

"That's cool. Its nice to see you happy Blaine." Sebastian smiled and got up.

"Shall we go." Billie said.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe Billie would do that. Its terrible that a person could feel that bad about them self." The glee clubs talk was about Billie.<p>

"I used to think suicide was cowardly but now I know someone that tried it makes me realize how wrong I was." Quinn said. Others nodded in agreement. As if on cue Billie, Blaine and Sebastian walked in.

"God can we go somewhere esle, i didn't expect the entire club to be here." Blaine whispered. Sebastian gave Billie a look as if to say, _I'm not leaving so do something._

"No let's stay, if the club can't except you and Sebastian together than they're stupid."

"Billie, me and Sebastian are just friends." Blaine said a little confused.

"Likely story Blaine if you had a diary you would write, Mr Blaine Smythe all over it."

"Billie!" Blaine said shocked.

"Hey Blaine don't worry about it, maybe I have Mr Sebastian Anderson written in mine. Lets go find a table." He added walking towards an empty one. They passed the glee club.

"Why is Sebastian with them?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"They're together now." He mumbled. The club all look apolitically at him except Finn.

"What! Wait till I get him I swear to god!"

"Finn don't you dare. We're over anyway just leave it. He has been through too much and you need to back off." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Fine!" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. Him and Sebastian got up to go order. "I'll be back in a second." He said walking over to Billie. "Hey Billie. You okay?" She nodded. "Good, Blaine tell you I was asking about you?"

"Oh no he didn't have time. Sebastian was round then we came here." Kurt nodded slowly.

"So are they official now or what?" Billie shrugged.

"Yeah i guess." She sighed.

"Do you like them being together or..."

"No i do, i just want my brother to be happy and he is so its good." Kurt smiled.

"I should get back i guess. See you later." Billie watched him go back to the other table. She had wanted to tell him that actually she didn't like Sebastian and wanted Blaine to get back together with Kurt but she knew if she did then what ever Sebastian had planned for her would go ahead.

She looked over at Blaine and Sebastian, the queue was long so they were going to be a while. She sighed.

"Hey Billie." Brad came over. "Mind if I sit here for a bit." Billie bit her lip and looked around expecting to see Sasha and her crew. "Sasha isn't here." She relaxed a little. "Okay." Brad sat down. It was a little awkward. "So how erm, how are you?"

Billie shrugged. "Good I guess." Brad nodded.

"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry Billie. I- yeah."

"Don't worry about it."

"But i really am sorry Sasha was a bitch she shouldn't have done those things."

"She is and she shouldn't have but she did so its too late to turn back time now." Brad looked at the floor.

"Brad! What are you doing?" One of Sasha's group walked over to the table.

"Oh Molly hey." Brad went bright red. "I was just-" He stopped himself and looked at Billie.

"Oh you're with the slut. I see. Maybe I should give you some privacy. I need to order coffee for the rest of the girls anyway. They'll be here soon, including Sasha." Brad sighed.

"Okay I get it Molly just give me a moment." She placed one hand on her hip and looked at Billie.

"You would have thought you learned your lesson but apparently not!"

"Molly just go okay!" She rolled her eyes and left. "Sorry about her. She is Sasha's 'bestie'." He said mimicking her tone. Billie raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should go then." She said looking over at Blaine and Sebastian. They were finally ordering.

"I should. I'll see you later then." He said and walked over to join Molly in the line. Billie sighed.

"God that line took forever." Blaine said coming over a few moments later. He noticed something was bothering Billie. "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "Billie!" Blaine urged. She sighed .

"Them." She pointed to a group of cheerleaders who just walked in. Blaine sighed. "Where's Sebastian?" Billie asked, noticing he hadn't walked over with Blaine, she hoped he had left. "He saw his brother and went to tell him something."

"Oh." Billie said and looked out the window. The group of cheerleaders laughed loudly and pointed at her. Blaine clenched his fists. "Leave it Blaine they aren't worth it." He sighed.

"Hey Billie." Sasha walked up to her. "Mind if i join you?" She said not giving Blaine any attention.

"Sasha leave us alone." She ignored Blaine.

"So Billie how are you?" She smirked.

* * *

><p>Santana watched as Sasha walked over and sat next to Billie. "That girl needs to be taught a lesson." She said noticing how uncomfortable Billie looked. The rest of the club looked over at the table. "Why wont Blaine do anything?" Tina said.<p>

"Cause Sasha is a 15 year old girl and if Blaine did do anything he would end up in prison." Santana added, "How ever if I did something it would be a different story. That girl is bitchier than me and I didn't think that was possible!" She said standing up. "Anyone care to join me."

Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany walked with her over to Sasha. "Hey Sasha care for a coffee facial?"

"Excuse me." Sasha said standing up and folding her arms. She looked bitchy but compared to Santana it was nothing.

"Oh I think you heard me. Now listen up I grew up in Lima Heights so I know a skanky bitch when I see one, and guess what I can see one and she is standing infront of me oblivious to the fact I can and will easily crush her if she doesn't leave my girl Billie alone!"

Sasha laughed. "And how exactly do you think you'll be able to do that."

"Use your imagination."

She laughed again, "What you think you and your stupid glee club scare me. Oh no don't set wheels on me or that dumb bimbo behind you." Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Now I know you're not talking about my girlfriend!" She said.

"Is everyone in that club gay or what?" Sasha said. Billie noticed she was backing down, but only slightly. She looked scared.

"Just listen to me okay. You're gonna leave like now you and your stupid friends then you're gonna apologise to Billie in front of everyone at school. If you don't then I have something in mind. _ahora vete antes de que me saque todas las piezas de pelo de tu cabeza!_" Sasha rolled her eyes and walked away. Santana smirked.

"Come to me if she gives you any more trouble okay." She said to Billie and walked away.

Billie looked at Blaine, "I like that girl." She said smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if that Spanish made no sense... i used Google translate and i know sometimes it doesn't work it was supposed to say: now go before i pull out every single piece of hair on your head... if it doesn't then i apologise xxx<strong>_


	10. The Picture

_**So this is very late... I'm gonna let you choose something... I have two separate ideas and depending what you want: I can either write in Cooper, who would obviously be Blaine and Billies brother which means more Blaine and his thoughts OR i can write in Karofsky which would mean we see more of Kurt... YOU DECIDE ;)**_

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he noticed the writing on Billies locker. "Leave it Blaine, I have."<p>

"I don't wanna leave it."

"Just laugh at their spelling and the wrong usage of the word 'your'"

"You would have thought they would stop after what happened with Santana."

"This wasn't cheerleaders. I know their work. Anyway forget it. Start a fresh and move on. If I don't bring it up they'll stop."

Blaine placed his arms on his little sisters shoulders, "Come on. Glee club."

"I'm getting bullied enough as it is for petes sake." Billie joked. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Come on little sister." He pushed her into the choir room and sat next to Quinn.

"I'm not expected to sing am I?" Billie asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Its glee club Billie, you have to sing."

"But I don't want to." Blaine laughed at his sister.

"Okay settling down guys. Welcome to our new member Billie." A small applause was given. "Now this weeks assignment-" Mr shu ran to the board and wrote the word: "Inspiration."

"You are to do artist you inspire to be like, for example Rachel would do..."

"Barbra!" Rachel called. "I already know what to sing." She said, a smile stretched across her face.

"Please keep it in you. I am not in the mood for a Rachel Berry performance. I'm in enough pain as it is, Coach Sylvester had us practice flips until we bled." Santana said.

"Okay so we wont sing anything yet, think it through, get into groups, do what ever." Mr Shu said. He looked around at the group and paused. "Where's Kurt, I know he is in?" Finn shrugged.

"He said he forgot something. He shouldn't be taking this long though." Mr Shu sighed.

"Okay well I'm sure he'll be here in a bit."

As he continued talking, Blaine's phone went off. He reached into his pocket and read the text from Sebastian; _Don't mind if i see you do you ;) on my way into your school now xxx S_

Blaine let a small smile creep onto his face. Sebastian was unpredictable sometimes. Then he thought of Kurt and knew it was best to avoid a run in. "Mr Shu I'll go look for him."

* * *

><p>Kurt searched in his locker for his sheet music. He had discussed everything with Mercedes and was going to surprise Blaine with a song that would mean they would be a couple again.<p>

"Looking for something Kurt?" Kurt's head shot up as Sebastian l leaned against a locker.

"What do you want." Sebastian smiled.

"Nothing." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What are you even doing here. This isn't your school."

Sebastian folded his arms and smirked. "Meeting Blaine, he just cant be separated from me, if you know what i mean." He winked and Kurt who rolled his eyes again.

"Look leave me alone okay." Kurt said slamming his locker door. Sebastian shrugged.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well you stole my boyfriend."

"You didn't trust him even though he told you the truth. Sounds like a failed relationship to me."

"Look what do you want? To torment me, rub it in my face, you have Blaine woo!"

"No my plans are bigger than that. Speak of the devil." Sebastian moved his head in the direction Blaine was walking in. "Hey Blaine, long time no see."

Blaine noticed Kurt. "Hey Sebastian." He said, awkwardly.

"I should get going to glee." Kurt said picking up his bag and leaving. As he picked up his bag a piece of paper fell to the floor.

"Hey wait Kurt you dropped this." Blaine said, picking it up. He held it in his hand and looked at it. His became confused as he looked back up at Kurt. "What is this?" He said angrily.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know." Blaine shook his head and threw the paper at Kurt. He turned around and kicked the wall behind him.

"Woah Blaine calm down." Sebastian said, almost smiling. Kurt picked up the paper and gasped.

"Blaine I swear, I never did this. I wouldn't!" Blaine shook Sebastian off his shoulders and faced Kurt.

"It fell out of your bag." Kurt racked his brains for an answer of how it got in there. He turned to look at Sebastian who winked.

"YOU!" He shrieked.

"Me." Sebastian said. "What about me?"

"You put this in my bag to frame me didn't you!" Kurt shouted at him. Sebastian placed his hands up defeciably.

"I have no idea what that paper is." He said. Blaine shook his head.

"I can't believe you would do that Kurt. You wrote on her locker as well didn't you." Kurt shook his head.

"No Blaine i swear!" Blaine took a step forward and clenched his fists. Kurt felt himself get worried and scared.

"Her?" Sebastian said. "Has this got something to do with Billie?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kurt seems to be the one sending her messages." He snatched the paper out of Kurt's hand and thrust it in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian tutted and looked shocked. "Well that's both inappropriate and rude. You should be ashamed, she is 15!" Sebastian crumpled the paper. "How many others are there Kurt?" He asked throwing the paper back at Kurt.

"Oh please Sebastian admit you put that in my bag to frame me. Blaine i would never hurt Billie."

"Yeah I thought you wouldn't to. But i guess i was wrong!" Blaine lunged forward and grabbed Kurt by the collar, he threw him against the wall.

"Blaine stop you're hurting me!"

"Good! Maybe now you will see what you put my little sister through!" Blaine said shoving him again.

"Blaine come on leave it. He isn't worth it." Sebastian said, you could tell he was growing worried.

"No but Billie is." Blaine said. Kurt struggled against him but Blaine's grip was tight around his collar. His breathing grew fast, he had never felt so scared.

"Blaine please. Listen to me, I wouldn't do that. You have to believe me."

"Why should I? Its your fault Billie got slushied, you forced her to speak to that boy. Everything is your fault." Blaine said throwing Kurt hard against the wall behind him. This time Kurt let out a scream as he flew against the wall.

"ARGH!"

Blaine went in for another swing but Sebastian caught him. He shoved Blaine back and stood in the way of Kurt as Finn and the other glee clubbers made their way towards them.

Kurt lay shaken on the floor and Rachel and Mercedes ran towards him. Finn stood gobsmacked for a moment then turned to Blaine. He ran towards him but Puck got in the way.

"No way man!" Puck said.

"What the hell did you do?" Finn screamed. Kurt lay sobbing on the floor.

"I did what he deserved!" Blaine spat. You could see he wanted to hit Kurt again. Sebastian didn't move out the way.

Billie looked at her brother. "Blaine?" He looked at her and calmed down straight away. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed. "Kurt made this." Blaine said moving towards Billie. Sebastian stood back.

Blaine picked up the crumpled paper off the floor and handed it to Billie, she looked at it and rolled her eyes, it was an obvious photoshopped picture of her. Her mind clicked as to what happened and she bit her lip. It was a warning from Sebastian. She glanced up at him, no one else saw but Sebastian quickly placed his finger to his lip. Billie gulped.

Artie rolled over and Quinn stood beside Billie. "What is it?" She asked, her voice smooth and calming. Billie handed the paper over.

"You can see its fake." Blaine turned away from them and started hitting the wall. "Blaine calm down!"

"No I wont calm down! Not after what he has done." Sebastian moved forward again stepping in font of Blaine. Kurt had stopped sobbing. He looked up at Billie his eyes pleading. She gave him a look as if to say, "_I know"_ Relief filled him.

Mr Shu stood between Blaine and Kurt. "Okay guys, glee is over. Everyone home. Finn take Kurt make sure he is okay and Blaine, tomorrow you go straight to Figgins okay!"

"And Kurt doesn't. After what he's done! Look at this." Blaine snatched the paper from Quinn and gave it to Mr Shu. He sighed and shook his head.

"Kurt you too. We're going to get to the bottom of this! Everyone go home."

Mercedes helped Kurt up and they left. "I got to get my bag." Blaine said and began walking towards the choir room.

That left just Sebastian and Billie as Quinn and Artie left, taking the picture with them.

"Better outcome than i predicted. Love it!" He said winking and smirking.

"I knew it! What is your problem. You have Blaine, cant you just leave me and Kurt alone." Sebastian laughed.

"If only!" He took a step forward. "Look that picture was a warning. You're not doing a good job. Me and you both know that Blaine will eventually head back in Kurt direction. You need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well it wont be happening now."

"True. But i want to keep Blaine so if you do your job right there will be no more pictures, Kurt wont get into any more trouble and we will all be happy. Understand." Billie nodded. "Good."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell Blaine I'm waiting in the car okay!"

She walked away and Sebastian waited for Blaine. "Whered id Billie go?" He asked when he came.

"Waiting in the car. You okay?" Blaine shrugged.

"I don't even know."

"Look what you did was understandable. Everyone would have freaked out." Blaine nodded.

"What i did was more than enough!" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I just, he could have hurt Billie so bad if he wasn't caught yet he still denied it. Maybe he was framed. Oh i don't know." Blaine sighed.

"If you ask me I think he deserves more." Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I dunno its just, if Billie was my little sister,which is what i think of her as, i would have done a lot more than just thrown him against the wall. I want Kurt to feel as bad as Billie did. Not to mention he tried to pin this on me."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry about that." There was a pause as they began walking to the car. "I don't know, it doesn't seem like the sort of think Kurt would do. Maybe Sasha and her mob framed him."

"Maybe, or he could have wanted to frame them."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said stopping.

"Think about it. Kurt told Billie to talk to the boy and then Sasha slushied her. Maybe Kurt is planning this and is leading up to something. But i dont know. I don't really know Kurt that well, you do so you decide."

Blaine began walking again. He thought about what Sebastian was saying, could it be true?

"So you said you would do something worse. Like what?" Blaine asked. Sebastian smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry this is so late... what do you think Sebastian's plan is... remember he is evil ;) review with either Karofsky or Cooper please... xxx<strong>


	11. It Was Me

**Your reviews have seriously made my day :') i cant even begin... the detail you put onto them... glad to know you guys care about the characters... i thought i'd update today to thank you and because I'm excited to publish this chapter... after thinking about it and reading your reviews, 1 expecially, i dont think i'll put karofsky or cooper in... I might just end it soon... but not 100% sure yet... apologies in advance for the spelling in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>The car journey was silent. Blaine was deep in thought. Sebastians suggestion had gotten to him. "Sebastian coming?" Billie asked. Blaine nodded.<p>

"That okay?"

"Fine." Billie said and went back on her phone.

When they got home Blaine let Billie go ahead so he could talk to Sebastian. "I thought about what you said, the answer is no."

Sebastian sighed, "Why? Its a good idea, get back at him."

Blaine shook his head. "Its going to far. I wanna get back at Kurt but honestly not that much!"

Sebastian shrugged. "Think about it again." He said and walked inside.

Billie was slumped over her laptop when the two walked in. Blaine took a seat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

"Having regrets?" Billie asked closing the lid and placing her laptop on the floor.

"Sorry?" Blaine looked at her.

She shrugged. "Having second thoughts?" She said. Billie caught Sebastians eye and gulped. But she needed to say this, even Sebastian had to admit Blaine went to far. Billie had thought everything over in her head and knew what she had to do.

"Blaine you understand what you did was stupid right?"

Blaine sighed. "Billie, please don't, I'm just looking out for you."

"Blaine you physically hurt Kurt. Dads in prison because he started a fight, i got expelled. We thought you were the sane one of the family! How could you do that to Kurt?"

Sebastian coughed as though clearing his throat, but Billie knew it meant shut up.

"Did you see the picture Billie. Did you see what he was going to do!" Blaines voice was raised with anger.

"Yes, i did. But you can't seriously believe Kurt did that! He wouldn't." Billies voice rose along with her brothers.

"He was caught red handed Billie."

"You just want someone to blame. You want someone to take this all out on. Even though you know the person you're blaming wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Just shut up Billie! I'm looking out for you, protecting you! Making sure you wont get hurt again!"

"Blaine what you're doing is stupid. Kurt didn't do anything, he has been there for me!"

"Billie the paper fell out of his bag. I know you dont want to believe it but he made that picture of you."

Billie rolled her eyes. "Okay lets say he did, which he didnt, but do you not think you went too far!"

Sebastian stood up. "Billie calm down. Blaine is just looking out for you." He pulled a face only Billie could see. She knew she should take it as a warning but Billie already knew how she was going to end this. It was going to hurt Blaine but it needed to be done.

"Shut it Sebastian, this doesn't concern you." She said and faced Blaine. "You hurt Kurt. Really bad, for no reason. Think about it. Why would Kurt do that?"

"For gods sake Billie. Why cant you just admit he made that picture of you, he wanted to hurt you."

"You know thats not true!"

"Yes it is-"

"Its not!"

"Billie look at me. You don't want to believe it but he did."

"This isn't about the picture any more Blaine. This is about you, you're angry and need to take it out on something and someone."

"Thats not true!" Blaine said deffenciably.

"Yes it is. You're angry because Dads in prison, because Cooper is god knows where and because i didn't tell you about my old school!"

"No! This isn't about me, this is about you! You and that picture!"

"Oh my god! Blaine, Kurt didnt make that picture!" Billie shouted at her brother.

"Then who did!" Blaine screamed back. Sebastians head shot up but Billie ignored him.

She took a deep breath, "Me. I made the picture and i planted it in Kurts bag."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. I hate him. Let me get him back."<p>

"Finn please don't. Just leave it now." Finn was pacing in the living room and Kurt was getting tired. His back ached but it wasn't too painful.

"Leave it. How can i leave it?" Kurt sighed.

"Please Finn. I dont want anything to do with him any more okay. Its all over now. No trying to win him back, no interferring with Billie's life. I'm going to have nothing to do with the Andersons. So please just leave it!"

Finn sighed. "Fine! But if he so much as looks at you funny i will hurt him!"

"Hurt who?" Burt asked. He just came in from working at the tyre shop.

"Finn is still pissed at Blaine," Kurt said. His face held no expression.

"Finn you gotta get over that. Kurt has and he was the one who got hurt."

"More than you think." Finn muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You're right, I'll leave it." Finn said and took a seat next to Kurt. Kurt looked at him and smiled thankfully.

* * *

><p>"Whats that supposed to mean." Blaine said.<p>

Billie sighed, "I mean what i said. I made the picutre and put it in Kurt's bag. Only i didnt realise it was his bag, i thought it was Sasha's"

Blaine took a deep breath. "And why would you do that." He said closing his eyes, making sure he stayed calm.

"I dont know."

"Well you must know." Blaine's voice rose. "I just threw Kurt against a wall protecting you and now you're telling me it was your fault all along."

"Yes!" Blaine shook his head and kicked the sofa, making Bille jump.

"Blaine pelase calm down!" She said reaching towards him. Blaine pushed her hand away from him.

"Dont you dare tell me to calm down. Have you any idea what you have done! What the hell is wrong with you."

"I dont know, i guess i wanted some attention. After the whole Sasha thing people have finally been talking to me."

"Attention? You did this for attention. Why the fuck would you do this?"

"I didn't think you would go this far."

"Well i have!"

"I'm sorry Blaine." He laughed.

"Dont apologise to me, apologise to Kurt. What am i supposed to do now hmm?" He picked up his keys and headed out the room.

"Where are you going?" Billie asked.

"To see him, say im sorry, do something." He left the room and Sebastian turned to Billie.

"Well that was stupid. You better go stop him." Billie nodded and ran after her brother.

"Blaine stop! If you think you're gonna be able to see him you're an idiot. Finn and Burt wont let you any where near him. I doubt he will want to see you himself!" She said banging at Blaines car window.

"Well then you better fix that." Blaine started the car but Billie bashed against the window again.

"Blaine!" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What about Sebastian?" She said. He had just walked out and was standing next to Billie. Blaine beeped the horn and put his head back closing his eyes.

"I'm going for a drive. I'm not seeing Kurt, just going for a drive. Sebastian I'm sorry. Sorry you had to whitness that. Sorry that Kurt started baliming you and I'm sorry i am leaving you with my little attention seeking stupid sister." Blaine started driving away.

Billie stood there hurt. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She turned to face Sebastian. He looked sympathetic, but only just.

"You should have just let Kurt take the blame."

"He is my friend. I cant do that to him. Besides, now there cant be any pictures, if you make more then Blaine will realise i lied! Now you have to leave Kurt alone and me too. Blaine is all yours. Kurt isn't going to want him back, Finn wont let him take Blaine back and Blaine now hates me. Congrats." She said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Sebastians plan is... you know he is evil right ;) i'll give you a few spoilers for upcoming chapters so stop reading if you want a surprise okay hehe ;) : Blaine figures out how evil Sebastian is, Sebastian goes through with his plan without Blaine, it invloves Kurt... and Blaine wants to stop him and win Kurt back... and thats all im saying ... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS xxx<strong>


	12. Sebastians Computer

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled as Kurt looked up from the book he was reading in the libary.

"Go away." Blaine sighed and took a seat.

"I understand why you're mad. I get that but please, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry? You cant just fix everything with a sorry you threw me acroos the hallway, it took so much to hide the pain i felt as i walked around the house from my dad, just leave me alone."

"Kurt please listen." Blaine reached out to grab Kurts hand. Kurt flinched at his touch and moved his hand away. He never thought he would be scared to touch Blaine. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I thought that, but then after yesterday i changed my mind." Kurt stood up taking his bag with him.

"It was Billie Kurt. She made the picture, the writing on the locker. She did it to herself." Kurt stopped till the end of the sentence. "I just wanted to say sorry. I do feel really bad you know." Kurt walked out the libary.

He knew the picutre wasn't Billie, it was Sebastian, so why was Billie saying it was her? Kurt thought about what was happening, Sebastian must be doing something to Billie. He remembered his promise to Finn, but it was Blaine who hurt him not Billie.

Kurt didn't have to search much to find her. Billie was in an empty art class drawing. "Thats really good." He said looking over her shoulder at the painting of a butterfly. Billie turned around at the sound of Kurts voice.

"You were the last person i expected to see."

"I'm angry at Blaine not you." Kurt pulled up a chair and sat next to Billie. He watched as she continued to paint. "You know he apologised."

"Did you forgive him." He shook his head. "Not unexpected." Billie stated and continued with her work.

"So this how you express yourself then?" Billie nodded.

"Blaine is the singer, Cooper the actor and me the painter." She said not taking her eyes off her work.

"Who is Cooper? I tried asking Blaine but he changed the subject. Something sensetive?"

"To him. He is our older brother, found out Blaine was gay and hopped on the first flight to god knows where. He used to send pastcards but he stopped. Well i still get them but Blaine doesn't. Although i reply, Blaine doesn't. Still they never got on well as kids anyway, Cooper would torment him." Billie stopped painting and walked over to the sink to wash her brushes.

"This is really good." Kurt said. He could get a better look at the butterfly. It was in a field of darkeness heading into a field of light, but there was something about the way Billie painted it that made Kurt feel the butterfly was trapped in the darkness somehow.

"Has this got a secret meaning behind it?" Kurt asked. Billie didn't reply.

"So I'm quitting glee club, no point in me going if im not going to participate."

Kurt looked at Billie, she was refusing to answer his question. "What does the painting mean?" He said again.

"Its just a painting." Billie took off her overals and hung them up. She moved the painting to a drying rack.

"Blaine told me you know. I guess he thougt it was better i knew the truth." Billie froze. She was scared about what was coming next.

"Trouble is Billie, when that picture fell out my bag and i saw it and Blaine was blaming me." He paused to stood infront of Billie so he could see her face. "Sebastian winked at me. I know it was him. I just don't know why you're lying."

Billie looked at the floor. "I lied because i needed to. You cant tell Blaine."

"He wouldn't believe me anyway. Why did you lie?"

Billie sighed and sat back down. She put her head in her hands and began sobbing. Kurt sat next to her and put his arm around her and hugged her. "Hey why the tears?"

"I have ruined everything!" She said. Kurt shook his head.

"No you haven't. Billie tell me whats happened." Billie sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Promise you wont tell anyone please." Kurt nodded. "And you cant get mad." He nodded again. "Good. Sebastian is only interested in getting Blaine. He doesn't care about anyone else."

"I guessed that." Kurt put in. Billie smiled a little.

"Exactly. Anyway he told me that i had to make sure Blaine didn't go running back to you and stuck with him or else he would start spreading rumors and posting pictures." She sighed. "Yesterday he told me that what i was doing wasn't enough. He planted that picture on you as a warning to me and so Blaine wouldn't go back to you. Only i knew he wouldn't stop. No matter what i did no matter how much Blaine hated you, it wouldn't be enough because there will always be someone else. Blaine doesn't love Sebastian."

"So why tell him you made the picture?"

"Because i knew it was the only way Sebastian would stop. Blaine cant blame you anymore and Sebastian cant frame you. It has to stop because why would i continue if Blaine knows?" Billie placed her head back in her hands.

"Billie you shouldn't have lied. You should tell Blaine the thruth."

"I was scared. Besides there's no point anymore. My brother hates me!" Billie began crying and Kurt insictively hugged her.

"Its not too late."

"It is, because Blaine is ignoring me. He refuses to believe anything i say." Kurt was about to add something but they were interuppted.

"Billie." She looked up at her brother who just walked in. "Come on i gotta take you to your counsellor." Billie wiped her eyes and stood up. "I'm coming." She said and picked up her stuff. Kurt watched her. He looked up at Blaine who seemed emotionless. "Wait before we go." Blaine stopped Billie and pointed to Kurt. She sighed.

"Kurt im sorry my brother flung you across the hallway, i think our family have anger issues." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Billie for gods sake, you think i want this. This is your fault you made the picture. Probably tried to kill youself for attention aswell. They should give your spot away to someone who actually needs it. Now say sorry and move."

Billie turned to Kurt. "Sorry." She said and walked away.

Kurt turned to Blaine when Billie was out of earshot. "You really are stupid Blaine. If you think she would do that to herself. Think about it." Blaine shook his head.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dont worry, you wouldnt believe me if i told you anyway."

* * *

><p>Blaine dropped Billie off at her session and drove to Sebastians. He knocked on the door and his brother answered. "Oh hey Blaine." He said inviting him in.<p>

"Hey Brad Sebastian in?" He shook his head.

"Glee club." Blaine nodded.

"I've always wanted to know why you didn't go to Dalton."

"Too expensive, besides i'm not into the whole private school thing." Blaine nodded. "Hey erm Blaine, how's Billie."

"Alright why you asking?"

"Just wondering. I hope Sasha hasn't hurt her too bad. After what she did to her locker." Blaine stopped and faced Brad.

"That wasn't Sasha."

"Oh well it was, i kinda saw but i tried to stop, actually i broke up with her because of it and you know i wanna make sure Billie was okay."

Blaien thought for a moment. "Bilie told me she did it herself, wrote on her locker i mean."

Brad looked confused. "Why would she torment herself. Sasha did it before school yesterday so Santana couldnt see" Blaine laughed a little.

"Yeah. Look i left my jacket here last time its in Sebastians room. I just gotta get it." Brad nodded.

Blaine made his way upstairs and into Sebastians room. He found his jacket over the seat by the computer. As he lifted it it swung a little and knocked over a can of sprite. "Shit." Blaien swore and grabbed a few tissues from the box to wipe it up. His hand pressed down on the keyboard and the computer screen turned on. Blaine glanced at it and something caught his eye. There was an album called photoshop.

Something drew Blaine to open it. He looked at the pictures and knew what Kurt meant.

"Blaine?" He hear Sebastian call. Blaine clentched his fists and grabbed his jacket. He was angry.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda have a lot of time on my hands, hense the whole updated 3 days in a row :) i dont know maybe i'll update tomorrow... still no spell check on this laptop... so i am so sorry for the terrible spelling... R&amp;R <strong>

**xxx**


	13. Thats All I Wanted

Blaine ran down the stairs and into the living room. He caught sight of Sebastian straight away. "Hey Blaine you staying for a bit?" He asked.

"Nope just giving you this." Blaine said. He walked over to Sebastian and punched him. Sebastian wasn't prepared for this. He fell to the floor as he took the blow. "That was for my sister." He spat. "This is for me." He kicked Sebastian in the stomch causing him to groan.

"Blaine!" Brad walked in.

"Don't worry I'm leaving." He looked down at Sebastian. "You better delete those pictures. If i see anything i will do so much worse." Sebastian groaned and slowly got up.

"I don't know what you mean." He said. Blaine began laughing.

"Don't deny this. I just seen your computer Sebastain. I should have known, Kurt would never do something like, Billie wouldn't do it to her self. That just leaves you." Sebastian clicked his tounge.

"Congrats you figured it out. Now what? Kurt hates you, you haven't spoken to Billie since yesterday, I'm all you have left."

Blaine shook his head. "Just be careful Sebastian. Watch your back or I'll do worse." He knocked over a table beside him and stormed out of the house. He got in his car and drove to pick up Billie.

* * *

><p>Sebastian held the ice pack to his face. His brother was on the floor picking up the glass Blaine smashed. "Mum's gonna kill you."<p>

"That wasn't my fault." Brad gave his brother a dirty look.

"Have you any idea what you have done. You have destoyed the life of a 15 year old and lost your chance with Blaine."

"I'll find someone else."

Brad rolled his eyes. "I swear you have no feelings. What you did was wrong and you dont even care. You could get arrested."

"And so could Blaine. Leave it Brad i know what i'm doing."

"Nothing! You're doing nothing. Leave it please its over." Sebastian laughed.

"Oh its far from over little bro." Sebastian stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Dont worry about it. Im just getting on with my plan." He picked up his car keys and left the house.

Worried, Brad pulled out his phone and text Billie: _Sebastian is planning something i dont know what but i thought you should know._

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine saw Billie he got out the car and ran to her. He threw his arms around her and tightly hugged her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again. "One thousand time, I'm so sorry."<p>

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"It wasn't you and i should have known that. I'm such an idiot, how i could think it was Kurt. I'm so sorry." Billie felt relief swim over her. He knew the truth.

"How did you find out?"

"His computer. Didn't delete the files. Its over now though. We wont be seeing him again." He let go of her sister and they headed back to the car.

"Pick where you wanna go. Anywhere you like my treat." Blaine said as they sat down in the car. Billie smiled. She picked up her phone and checked the text she had just recieved.

"Blaine look." He took the phone and swore.

"Kurt!" He screamed and threw the phone at Billie. "Where is he do you know?" Billie shook her head.

"Sugars Valentines party I'm guessing." Blaine stared the car and began driving. "Blaine whats happening."

"Sebastians plan, involves Kurt, he is gonna hurt him, i know it!" Blaines face was determined mixed with worry.

"Whats his plan."

"I told him no, not to go through with it! I should have realised he still would have. Why am i so stupid? I should have listened to Kurt! Call him!"

"I cant i have no credit. Give me your phone." Blaine fumbled to keep control of the car and take his phone out of his pocket.

"He wont answer!" Blaine swore again.

"Its because its me!"

"We'll get there. Now tell me whats happening."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Finn and Rachel danced at Sugars party. "Kurt your face is the reason why i didn't want single people at my party. But i felt sorry for you thats why you're here." Sugar said quite loudly.<p>

"Thanks sugar, appreciate that."

"Sorry aspergers." She left Kurt alone. He picked up his phone and saw the one missed call from Blaine. He sighed at the thought of him.

"Never thought i'd be single on valentines day." He sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"Aw poor Kurt alone on the day of romance." Kurt rolled his eyes. _How is he even here. _Kurt thought to himself.

"What do you want?" He asked not turning around. No one seemed to notice Sebastian.

"Just a chat, face to face." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Happy you're sitting close to the door. It was easy to find you without being seen by other people."

"What!" Kurt said turning around. As he did he spotted the slushie Sebastian held in his hand. He guessed what was going to happen and realised there was no way out of it. He braced himself. "Go on then. Get it done."

Sebastian smiled, "My pleasure." He lifted the slushie and threw it in Kurts face.

Before it could hit Kurt Blaine had ran infront om him and pushed Kurt out the way. The slushie splashed into his face and Blaine let out a cry of agony.

"ARGH!" He screamed and fell to the floor. Sebastian dropped the cup and left.

Everyone turned around and Billie ran to his brothers side. "Blaine!" She called. "Call an ambulance." She screeched at Kurt. The music had cut out and there was a crowd of people around the screaming Blaine. He lay on the floor in a pool of red slushie. His hands over his eyes and he continued to scream.

"They're on their way!" Kurt said and fell to Blaines side. "What was that Billie? Whats going on."

"Sebastian had this plan to get you or something Blaine didn't like it, said no. He found out it was all Sebastians fault though. I don't know. i guess Sebastian got mad and came here. Blaine rushed over as soon as we found out." You could tell Billie was upset at her brothers screams.

"Billie go i'll look after him." She didnt need to be told twice and left Blaine with Kurt.

"Come on Blaine. Stop screaming. Shh its okay." He pulled Blaine onto his lap.

"Kurt, sorry I'm sorry."

"Don't. The ambulance is on his way okay. Shh now don't say anyting."

Blaine rubbed his eyes. "OW!" He screamed again.

"Don't rub them Blaine! You'll make it worse."

"It hurts!" He screamed out. People began talking amongst themselves.

"Whats happened? Kurt?" Quinn knelt beside Blaine and began wiping his face with a cloth she grapped from the kitchen.

"ARGH!" Blaien screamed again. Quinn didn't stop.

"It will make it better. Now what happened?" She demanded. Kurt re-told the story.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kurt I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Let Quinn finish okay." He stroked Blaines head. Kurt didn't car about the past, he didnt care that only yesterday was Blaine flinging him across the hallway out of anger, he didn't care that Finn was giving him a cold stare. All he cared about was making sure Blaine wasn't in pain.

"The ambulance is here." Artie said. The paramedics came and helped Blaine into the back.

"Can i come?" Kurt asked. They nodded at him. "Billie." He called. She came over, "Quinn will give me a lift, just go." She said and got into Quinns car.

The ride to the hospital was quick. The paramedics washed Blaines eyes and bandaged him up. "You'll need to go in a wheel chair but only because you cant see." They said and wheeled him into the hospital.

Kurt was told to wait as they took him for an x-ray on his eyes. "He will be okay though right?" They nodded at him and left.

Billie arrived not too long after. "Everything okay?" Kurt nodded.

"They washed out the slushie and they're taking him for an x-ray."

"That wasn't just a slushie. Sebastian put something in it." Billie spat out in anger.

"I know but we need more proof before we acuse him. He'll be okay though, lets just be happy about that!"

Billie nodded. She took a seat next to Kurt. They waited for news and a doctor came out. "Nothing big. He can go home today. He needs rest though and to keep that eye bandaged. He isn't blind but he wasn't far off it. He should be out in a minuet." Billie and Kurt sighed with relief.

Blaine didn't take too long to come out. "Eye drops twice a day and some pain killers for now." Billie ran over and hugged her brother. "Hey I'm fine. Only a slushie."

"What else was in there! Sebastian told you he was going to do this."

"He only said slushie i swear." Blaine kissed Billies head. "Lets forget about this okay!"

"You look like a pirate." Billie joked. Blaine sighed.

"I know." Blaine looked up and saw Kurt. "Billie get youself a tea or something." Billie understood what her brother meant and moved out. Blaine sat beside Kurt.

"Listen Kurt. I know saying sorry isn't going to make anything better. What i did was, unforgivable and i wouldn't be surprised if you still hated me. I am so sorry though." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine taking that slushie for me has made up for everything." He said and took Blaines hand. "Lets pretend none of this happened. We have just won sections, reginals is next week and Sebastian is a distant memory. Please." Blaine smiled.

"Thats all i want." He said and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So is Blaine forgiven ;) by you readers i mean... so i can still put in karofsky giving Kurt and Blaine more trouble or i can end it next chapter... up to you ...<strong>

**xxx**


	14. Lets Hope The Smythes Aren't The Same

**Last chapter... also its SO cheesy! when writing it i was like OMG what am i doing.. but i wanted to make it like this ;)**

* * *

><p>Billie closed her locker, it had no writing on it. "Hey Billie." She turned her head towards the voice and smiled.<p>

"Hey." She said.

Brad pointed at the locker. "All clean." He smiled. Billie nodded. "I actually wanted to say sorry. About everything. I didn't know Sebastian was doing that stuff but i should have done better to shut Sasha up and i should have guessed how far my brother would go."

Billie sighed. "Don't worry." She said waving him off.

"I'm surprised you didn't press charges."

"No evidence. Besides, Blaine and Kurt just wanna forget it. Honestly so do i." Brad looked at the floor.

"Is that a hint for get lost?" He asked shyly.

Billie shook her head. "N-no! I mean, obviously no." Bilie struggled to get her words out but Brad lifted his head.

"Im kidding. Come on i'll buy you a slushie, to drink this time." Billie smiled and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Kurt whats with the bow tie? You know thats my thing!" Blaine said, jokingly. Kurt raised his eyebrow.<p>

"We both know it looks better on me." Blaine smiled.

"It sure does." He said giving Kurt a quick kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship."

Blaine laughed. "We don't."

"I mean we cant be like Finn and Rachel and just suddenly start making out in the hallway. It has to be quick for fear we'll offend someone." Kurt sighed. "People really need to grow up."

Blaine stood infront of Kurt and took both of his hands. "Screw who ever is watching. School is over, the worse they can do is put something in a slushie and throw it at us." Kurt raised his eyebrow again. "Seriously though Kurt. I don't care who see's us together. Its the 21st century... They can deal with it." Blaine said leaning in, this time the kiss wasn't quick and it meant something.

"Argh, not what i wanted to see." Blaine pushed away from Kurt only to push his little sister. She gave her brother a smile. Blaine looked over Billies shoulder and noticed Brad, "I got glee club if you want me to pick you up somewhere?" He said hinting.

"Erm yes. Lima Bean." Blaine nodded.

"Okay have fun." He winked and let her go.

Kurt smiled. "Bless her." He said placing his hand to his heart.

"Lets hope the Smythes aren't the same then." He took Kurts hand and they made their way to glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>And its over short and sweet... i might do another fic with Karofsky in it because this was all about Blaine and that one would be more about Kurt... i enjoyed writing this haha :') <strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READING ! xxxx**


End file.
